Best I ever had
by bluebutterfly-x
Summary: 'I know I messed up bad, you were the best I ever had. I let you down in the worst way  It hurts me every single day. We fell in love for a reason, now you're leaving and words wont bring you back  I'll never let go of the heart I broke' PAUL x OC
1. INTRODUCTION

Hello everyone, I've been reading some really good stories including PaulxOC so I thought i'd write one and see how it goes? And I decided that since I'm totally unaware if Paul does have a last name, I'm just going to use the last name Meraz. Review + Review + Review!

"_Now I know I messed up bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day -_

_We fell in love for a reason  
Now you're leaving  
And I just want you back  
So many things we believed in  
Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back  
I'll never let go of the heart I broke "  
_

Savannah Maya Uley was bound to have it tough, for being the little baby sister of Sam Uley, the one person the whole town of La Push were afraid to cross. In Sam's eyes, Savannah was the image of perfection, and he would do everything in his power to make sure she got everything the wanted out of life, with no regrets. But he didn't think his best friend would be her only regret and the thing that nearly killed her.

High school is the same no matter where you attend. You always have your cheerleaders, jocks, mean, horrible stereotypes. Savannah's high school reputation had already been put into place before she even got there, thanks to her older brother. Sam was 3 years older than Savannah, so luckily he was there for a big part of her high school life, which made things a lot easier, she didnt go through that awkward stage of the first year in high school trying to find yourself. From the moment she walked into the school, she was everything everyone wanted to be.

But Savannah felt a big piece of her life missing, because of her terribly over protective brother, boys tended to steer clear when Sam was around, which was a lot. Now, Savannah wasn't the person to depend on having a boyfriend, fall in love and get married. But she liked the idea very much of someone calling her beautiful everyday, and someone she could love. While her friends were making out with as many boys as they could find, Savannah stood in the back, knowing if her brother found out, her parents would too. They wouldn't get angry at her, but she knew they would never let her live it down.

That was until her brother started his senior year, Savannah knew a great deal of Sam's friends as they'd be at her house every time Mr and Mrs Uley would be out of town. But what Savannah did not expect was for the high school player Paul Meraz to have the hots for her. It all started when Sam had a party one night, everyone was drinking, and like every party he had, Sam made Savannah stay up stairs in her room, just in case things started to get out of hand. During the party Savannah left her room to get a drink, she quickly went back upstairs to find Paul passed out on her floor. Savannah being the kind hearted person she is, she gently put a pillow between he's head and the floor and a blanket over his body. Later during the night Paul had woken up, sober and was embarrassed. After spending the rest of the night talking, Savannah began to develop a huge crush over Paul.

Months later Paul kept talking to Savannah, spending lunchtimes with her, walking her to classes, even seeing her outside of school. With everyday Savannah spent with Paul her feelings grew stronger and stronger, she never acted on it because she knew Sam would never allow it. But on her 16th Birthday Paul decided to man up and ask Sam if it'd be okay if he were to date his little sister.

So, as Savannah thought her sixteenth birthday couldn't get any better, the boy she had liked for over 3 months asked her to be his girlfriend. She had never been happier.

Savannah could easily say she fell in love with Paul, he'd call her every night because he wanted her to me the last voice he heard before he went to sleep. He would pick her up every morning, walk her to every class and drive her home every day. Paul could easily say he fell in love with Savannah, but cheaters never change their spots.

Weeks before their graduation Paul became distant, Sam said it was due to stress about college. But Savannah knew better, Paul would snap at her for any little thing she did wrong, he wouldn't hurt her, but he became close too many times. Savannah feared that Paul was slipping away from her, Paul had always been an angry, sexist boy, but things were getting worse fast.

Sam would try to reassure his younger sister, telling her to just wait until Paul approached her, not to bombard him and make him feel like he was trapped. Savannah listened to her brothers advice and waited. But on the second week of waiting, Savannah decided that it was time for Paul to be a man and talk about is problems with her.

Savannah went to Paul's house, she was greeted by Nina, Paul's mother, who loved Savannah like she was her own daughter. Nina just told Savannah to go right up to Paul's room, apparently he hadn't come out of there for the past 4 days. Savannah knocked on Paul's door, but only heard faint voices and no answer. Angry that he was avoiding her she pushed open the door to see something she never thought she'd see. The love of her life, naked onto of her best friend.

That was the day Savannah Uley swore she'd never let anyone else in ever again.

That was the day Savannah Uley lost herself.

That was the day Savannah Uley broke.


	2. ONE

As I pulled the zipper up on my blue and white skirt I looked into the full length mirror. I was dressed in my blue and white cheer leading uniform, with my hair in a high, lose ponytail with black strains I had straightened falling loosely around my face. I didn't have amazing features, I looked like any Quileute girl really, except my eyes, I had big, bright green eyes instead of the usual brown or hazel eyes everyone else had on the reservation. I used to have really long hair, until I cut it, and now its just a little bit passed my boobs. I looked normal, nothing special.

I walked down the stairs of our 3 bedroom house, my room used to be directly opposite Sam's, but since he moved, we made his room a guest room, as well as another place to put all my junk in. I saw my mom in the kitchen making pancakes and my dad sitting at the breakfast bar with the newspaper and coffee.

"There's my little girl" I heard my dad say as he got up off his chair giving me a kiss on the forehead "I'm off, I'll be home around 4 hopefully" Dad kissed my mom lightly as he walked out the door. It was funny how in love my parents still were after all the years they were together. Most of my friends parents had divorced, but I guess they didn't have imprinting up their sleeves. Once my brother changed, my parents thought it was best to let me in on the secrete as well, I was grateful they decided too.

"Savannah sweetie, Sam and Emily are coming home for dinner tonight, on your way home could you please stop at the shops and get a desert that your brother would like?" My mom loved when Emily and Sam came over for dinner, she didn't get to see Sam all that much any more so whenever she got the chance, she'd spoil both Sam and Emily rotten.

"Sure, I better get going, my mom" I said picking up an apple and walking out the door.

When I was 17 my parents brought me the most amazing car, it was a silver SUV. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. Sam went crazy because when he was 17 he only got a truck, I just told him that obviously our parents loved me more, so from that day on, I've called him the red headed step-child no one wants nor loves. It annoys him a lot, everyone else just finds it hilarious. I drove into the small car park of the school, I found a spot within 10 minutes. It wasn't a massive car park since there wasn't a lot of students that attended the school, I'm pretty sure the largest grade only has 30 kids in it.

I locked my baby and began walking into the school with my bag over my shoulder, I said my hello's to the fellow classmates I saw and before I knew it I could see the back of a very tall, well built black haired boy leaning against my locker. I smiled as I quietly ran up behind him throwing my arms around the back of his neck. He jumped at first before turning around to look at me, he gave me his big childish grin.

"I didn't see you all summer, what the hell was that about?" Jacob asked as I opened my locker trying to shove my bag in there.

"Well there's this thing called a phone, you can use it when you want to make plans with someone."

"You're so funny you know that?" Jacob said smiling at me once more.

Jacob Black had been my best friend since I can remember, our mothers were good friends and went through pregnancy together, Jake is only 1 month and a couple of days older than me. Even though the doctors said we'd both be born on the same day, Jacob being Jacob had to beat me to the punch. Anyway, we grew up in each others back yards playing all sorts of games while our mom's would sit on the porch drinking coffee and watching us.

"Where's dumb and dumber?" I asked talking about Quil and Embry

"I have no idea, knowing them they probably got lost." Jacob answered putting his hands into his pockets.

Just as the bell rang my eyes went to the entrance of the school were I saw Embry and Quil walk in slowly, I looked closer and noticed they were both completely covered in water, their head right down to their thighs. I hit Jacob making him look in my gaze, as they both started walking towards us we started laughing

"Not a word" Quil said walking right past us with Embry on his side.

The day went by very slowly, As the first day back from holidays always is, I wish I were back on holidays, all I did was sleep. I knew that would end now I'm back at school, I have so much stuff to think about during the day by the time I get home to go to sleep, I've made my self totally awake because I've been thinking so much. It's a pain in the ass. I drove over to Jacob's before I went home, We walked into the garage where he was fixing the Rabbit yet again.

"Why don't you just get a new car? All this car does is break" I said pointing out the obvious

"Sorry, not everyone has parent who will buy them anything they want" Jacob said while underneath the car, Jake always made fun of me because my parents did everything for me. I didn't clean, I didn't cook. I didn't even have a job, my dad liked to know I was getting taken care of. I walked over to Jacob and kicked him in the leg, which probably hurt me more then it did him. I hopped over to the chair Jacob brought out of his house years ago so I would have somewhere to sit when I talked to him while he was doing whatever he does

"You going to the bonfire this weekend?" I saw Jacob roll out of underneath the car and wipe his hands on the towel I chucked to him.

"Why do you always ask me? You know I'm not going Jacob" I said pulling out my phone and beginning to text a few of my friends

"It's been two years Vanna, just come you'll have lots of fun"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked a little angry

"What?" Jacob looked at me confused.

"It's been two years Vanna." I mimicked his rough, husky voice

"I mean that what happened between you and Paul happened ages ago" Jacob walked past me to get a new towel, What is wrong with him? No matter how long ago it was, it still hurts to think about it.

"So I'm just meant to forget about that he **cheated** on me with the person I have known and been best friends with since I was like 6?" I stood up and placed my hands on my hips of the cheer leading uniform I was still wearing

Jacob sighed "I meant you shouldn't let his stupid ass keep you from having fun." Jacob lent on his car facing me "Don't be mad Savannah. I just wanna hang out with you like we used to"

I hate when he does this, he makes me feel so terrible like Im the worst best friend in the world because I wont go with him to listen to the legends his dad tells. I took a deep breathe

"I'll think about it. No promises. Anyway I gotta go, Sam is over for dinner and I gotta get a cake or something from the shop. Pick me up tomorrow?" I grabbed my bag and phone before walking out of the garage

"I'll see you in the morning" Jacob said with a smile on his face. I smiled back and walked out to my car but stopped once I heard Jacob call my name and run out the garage up to me and my car

"What ever happened to Alex?"

Alex. Alex Allen was my best friend. I meet her in the first grade, she had to sit next to me and asked if I wanted to share her crayons. We grew up telling each other everything we shared no secrets. Everyone in the town said we were joined at the hip, that was when I wasn't with Jacob. But she obviously failed to tell me she was in love with my boyfriend, the worst thing is she knew how much he meant to me. I had never loved someone as much as I loved Paul, I wanted to marry Paul then and there.

"I don't know, she moved." I said with a small smile as I got into the car and drove out of Jacob's driveway. On the way home I couldn't help but think of how this all happened.

F L A S H B A C K

_I stood there in complete shock, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I looked at Alex, she had tears in her eyes. I looked at Paul. My Paul. He wasn't my Paul any more, I didn't recognise the boy looking back at me. I slammed the door shut and began to run down the stairs out the door, Nina must of left, thank god. I didn't want to explain anything I just saw. I opened Paul's front door and walked out before I felt something pull my arm. I turned around to see Paul standing there._

"_Baby" He whispered_

"_I'm not your baby any more." I said through my tears trying to hold back as much as I could. But I couldn't._

"_Savannah, I am so sorry, it was a moment of weakness." Paul said walking after me_

"_NO!" I shouted at him "You don't get to call that a moment of weakness, you decided to sleep with my best friend. That was all up to you! This is all you fault."_

"_Vanna, I know that. You have no idea how sorry I am." _

_I felt so much rage and hurt I did something I never in a billion years though I'd do. I felt my hand collied with Paul's face. I gasped as I looked up at him, his face with a bright red mark. His eyes bloodshot and hurt. I couldn't look at him any more, it all hurt to much. _

"_Savannah please." He whispered, chocking on his words._

"_I loved you." I couldn't think of anything else to say "But now I see that your just a scared little boy, who isn't man enough to love a girl." He put his head down in shame, hurt by my words. I could feel more tears running down the sides of my face, I started running. As fast as I could, running past neighbours who looked at me shocked seeing the tears run down my face. _

"Savannah?" I heard my mom's voice pull me out of my thoughts

"Sorry what?" I asked taking a sip of water

"Off with the fairies huh sis?" Sam said chuckling with my dad

"Something like that."


	3. TWO

Being a cheerleader everyone kind of expects me to be this perfect, bitchy person. I neither of those things. I have a tendency to screw up every great thing I ever have going for me. And for the bitchy part, I try and stay clear of all that girl drama, as best I can. But some days you just want to throw a girls head into the nearest locker. Which is ironically how I ended up in the principals office.

_I walked down the hallway of the school trying to get to my next class without being late yet again. But I stopped dead in my tracts when I saw Alice, another cheerleader talking to this girl who was in my English class, yet I didn't know her name. It was when Alice slapped her books out of her hand I decided to see what was going on._

"_Alice what are you doing?" I asked curiously showing a smile to the girl who was trying not to show her weakness_

"_Tubby here decided to bump into me." I looked over at the girl, she may have been overweight. But Alice shouldn't hold that against her._

"_I'm sure it was an accident" I said calmingly_

"_Accident my ass. Fatso just couldn't help for self as she was waddling down the hallway"_

"_Alice!" I screeched "Don't be so horrible."_

"_What are you gonna do about little miss virgin Mary." She stepped closer to me flicking the cross necklace I wore over my uniform everyday. Alice and I went way back, during the whole Alex and Paul scene, she decided to take Alex's side, and when Alex moved. I was too blame. I saw mob of people crowding around us as Alice crossed her arms giving me her signature smirk._

"_Sorry I don't go around sleeping with every guy that is stupid enough to bone me." _

And that's how I ended up in the principals office holding an ice pack to my face, looking over at Alice next to me with a cloth against her cheek her I'd made her bleed. When the principal was finally finished drilling us about how inappropriate it is to fight at school, and how we should behave like the young ladies we are. He sent us outside to wait for our parents before talking to him once more about our punishment. I groaned, my parents were out of town today due to conferences at their work. So that meant I'd be stuck in a room with my principal and my brother.

"Savannah is a bright student, she has a lot of potential. A very bright future ahead of herself indeed. That is why I am most confused about what happened today. It is very out of character." Principal Carter stated holding her hands together looking from my brother and I

"That is why I have decided to let both girls off with a warning. Behaviour like this again Miss Uley , and I can assure you, you will deal with the consequences."

The ride home was silent. What made it worse, my parents would be gone for the whole night, which meant I'd be staying at Sam's. As we pulled up the drive way of Sam and Emily's house, I began to open the car door only to be stopped by my brother.

"Why would you think of getting into a fight with another girl Savannah?" Sam asked

"In my defence she hit me first." I said putting my hands up.

"That's no excuse, you know better."

"Oh really, and how would you know that? It's not like you've been around much lately."

I closed the car door shut and made my way to the back bedroom Emily had decorated for me whenever I had to stay at their house. I'm going to be 18 in a couple of months, I can stay at home by myself for at least one night. I fell on top of the single bed looking up at the ceiling. I didn't mean to be rude to Sam. It just kind of came out, all to fast. But he hasn't been around, he spends all of his free time with Emily. I mean yeah I get it, imprint, destined to be together, madly in love. I've heard it a million times. But we're his family, shouldn't that mean something?

I silently made my way out to the kitchen, I saw Emily standing over the bench watching Embry and Jacob stuff their faces in the muffins she had just baked. I looked over to the back door to see Sam leaning against a pole on the back porch.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Embry asked, half a muffin hanging out of his mouth

"I got knifed." I said as I made my way outside.

Sam didn't hear me close the back door, giving us some privacy. I slowly walked over next to him throwing my arms around his waist, leaning into his chest muffling a sorry as he threw his arm around me kissing my forehead gently. We stood like this for some time, just staring out into the forest.

"I'm gonna be around more. I promise." I looked up at Sam who only wore a sad look on his face.

"No Sam, I was just pissed about what happened and I took it out on you"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to get ready for the bonfire." I whipped my head around to see Emily standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry I thought you said bonfire?" I asked

"Oh, yeah" Sam said scratching the back of his neck. "Well seeing as I am your guardian for this evening, and I have control and responsibility over you. You kinda have to come" He finished with a big grin on his face. "So come on, were gonna take you home so you can get dressed and then we'll leave."

"If you think I'm going your crazy."

And with that Sam through me over his shoulder walking out to the car and stuffing me in-between both Jacob and Embry. There was no way I was going to get out of this, Emily piled into the passenger seat holding a straw basket full of food, you could smell her apple pie from a mile away. Some days I wish I could cook like she could, put me in a kitchen and I burn water. We pulled up in my driveway, everyone got out making our way into my large two story house. Emily walked into the kitchen warming up the apple pie while Sam, Embry and Jacob waited for me down stairs watching television. I took my hair out of the high ponytail as I turned my straightener on, walking over to my closet I pulled out a pair of light blue wash tight skinny jeans with holes going from the top of the thighs right down to the end of the jeans which rode right on the line of my hips. After ten minutes of searching my found my spaghetti strapped white corset, with a black pattern running up to the area where my boobs sat. The corset covered everything but about 2 inches of my stomach.

I grabbed a cream coloured mid waisted jacket to cover the strings that held my shirt together. Just in case Sam would have a complete cow if he saw I was wearing a corset, I dug through my closet and found a pair of white flats that had white lace running all over them. I straightened my hair quickly, then put more foundation over my face to hide the red marks someone's locker had given me. Putting on eye liner and mascara I grabbed my phone putting it in the pockets of my jeans and headed down stairs. I quickly looked myself in the mirror of the hallway applying pink lip gloss to my lips. I stepped away to look at myself body length. I smiled at myself as I walked into the lounge room to see everyone waiting for me.

"Someone's looking good enough to be a future Mrs. Call" Embry said getting off the sofa and snaking an around my showing part of my waist

"Get your arm off her otherwise I'll cut it off for you." Sam spoke seriously. Embry took his arm off me in a matter of seconds. We all walked out of the house, locking it, and made our to into the car. The bonfire was about a 25 minute drive from my house, I began to play with my fingers with nervousness. I guess I wasn't really nervous I was just scared, this would be the first time I'd see Paul after that whole 'Finding my boyfriend in bed with my best friend' fiasco. Obviously I had been thinking about it too much because we arrived at first beach, I could see Jared and Quil moving tree tables and chairs wherever Kim instructed. I took a deep breath as I hopped out of the car, moving slowly behind Jacob. He knew how I'd be feeling about tonight, so I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. In the corner of my eye I could see him, he wasn't facing us he was laughing with Jared. It seems that the past two years have been easy on him, he hasn't cared. Which is too be expected, he is a guy. Guy's screw you, then hang you out to dry. I thought he cared about me is all, I thought I meant something to him, obviously I was very wrong.

"You guys made it!" Billy exclaimed loudly making his way over to us, causing everyone's attention to us 5.

That's when he turned around, slowly, like you see in the movies. He was looking down at first, until his eyes met with mind. We were at a far distance, but I could tell he was looking into my bright green eyes, at first I saw hurt and regret in his hazel brown eyes. But looking deeper and deeper I found myself missing him, wanting to run into his arms, for him to lift me off the ground professing his love for me. I got snapped out of my trance when I heard a laugh from Quil and I growl from Jacob, who had pushed me behind him, hovering over me protectively. That's when I realised that what I was feeling, was completely forced.


	4. THREE

**First off thank you to everyone's absolutely amazing reviews, I am so happy to know you all like this story! And to make sure everyone is aware, Paul and Savannah have not had any contact with each other since the indecent, well up in till now.**

It's said that you can never full let go of your true love, no matter how much you get burned you will still have an undying love for them throughout your life. Who ever wrote that obviously didn't have the power of imprinting on their side. Most imprinting stories are based on the 'Love at first sight' fiasco, boy sees girl, falls deeply in love with girl, girl finds out boy is a werewolf, girl stays with boy, boy, girl get married and have millions of kids. That's how imprinting works. But Savannah Uley never did things by the books. She decided the best way to pretend like none of this had happened, was to completely ignore the boy that broke her heart into two.

Much to Savannah's dismay, Paul has lived with a heartache the size of Texas for two years now. He vowed he'd never fall in love, never let his heart belong to someone else, never be so open to someone. That was until the day he met Savannah, she was his personal image of perfection. Sure he had a few girlfriends in his time, but he blew things off before they got to serious, Savannah changed that. Before all of this werewolf stuff, he was ready to marry her then and there. He couldn't imagine life without her big bright green eyes looking at him, or that perfect smile that would make him stop dead in his tracks and stare. So when that fatal day came, he felt as if he lost his world. He had given into the temptation, he didn't understand what was happening to his body. Paul was so angry at the world he took it out on having sex with the love of his life's best friend, it was like he was on auto pilot. He couldn't help what he was doing, until he saw tears coming from those eyes he fell in love with. Paul had never forgiven himself for causing her so much pain. And now having her sitting directly across from him, never having seen her for the past two years. Notifying that he indeed had imprinted on her. Paul didn't know what to feel, happy because he had imprinted on the perfect girl for him. Or sad knowing that she'd never let him in again.

The two sat in silence looking into the fire, directly opposite to each other on different sides of the fire. Every minute the tension would grow higher as the two wouldn't even look at each other. Jacob was beyond pissed, his best friend, the girl that he once got his arm broken by a bunch of guys tormenting her, was now stuck with having that lying, backstabbing cheater for an imprint. Truthfully, Jacob wanted Savannah to be the one he imprinted on, he didn't like her in any romantic way, but he knew if he imprinted on her, she'd stay with him for the rest of his life. The only thing Jacob Black was scared about in life, was ever losing his best friend. So now, realising that the only person in this world Savannah let in, broke her heart into a million pieces. Leaving Jacob to mend them back together, was going to get a second chance. He would not have it. For as long as Jacob lives, he swore to himself he would make sure Savannah would never forgive Paul for the hurt and pain he had caused her.

"So I heard someone got slammed into a locker today" Quil said trying to lighten the mood as he took a seat next to Savannah

"Vanna, please tell me you got that bitch back?" Jared said taking a sip of his beer

"Jared!" Emily exclaimed hitting him on the shoulder earning a laugh from his girlfriend Kim

The rest of the night went by fairly quickly, Savannah grew tired and rested her head on her best friends shoulder as she tired her best to stay awake. Looking across the fire, she could see Paul looking down, not saying anything. Her heart grew heavy, she wanted things to be okay. But they weren't, and she honestly didn't know when they would ever be.


	5. FOUR

**If you all haven't noticed yet, I am HORRIBLE at updating. But again thank you to all who have commented, you mean the world to me **

_I was laying next to him in the tray of his truck, I had my head resting on his shoulder as we laid in silence looking up at the stars. I sniffed in the sweet smell that I knew to be his, I was wrapped in his arms, feeling safer then I ever have in my life. We had been laying here for what seemed like forever, I wouldn't have it any other way. I could feel him getting restless, I sat up allowing him to also sit up facing me. He then reached into the window of his car and pulled out a small white box with a lace bow tied around it. Once he sat back down, he took in a deep breath giving me that same dopey smile he always has._

"_My mom said that when my dad was around, he gave her this necklace to kinda show everyone that no matter what happened they'd always be together. But that didn't turn out so great seeing as he left" He chuckled bitterly before looking back at me with those hazel brown eyes interlocking with my bright green eyes. "I'm not like that. My mom raised me, not him. I'll never leave you as long as I am breathing. As much as I hate sounding like a pussy, that's how I feel. And being with you makes me want to me different, a better person. Because a know your to good for me, and I know that its pure luck for someone like me, to get someone as perfect, beautiful and amazing as you. So I just wanted to let everyone know, that you're mine." He looked down and opened the lid of the white box, he then looked back at me "If you'll let me."_

_I couldn't say anything, Paul was never one for words. He normally kept his emotions to himself, so for him to open up to me like that. It was big, I could feel hot liquid foaming in my eyes as I looked brightly at him with a smile. I nodded, trying to keep the tears of happiness within my eyes._

_He breathed out before moving so I was sitting in front of him. He took my hair pushing it to the side, I looked down to see a shiny, silver heart resting on my chest. I turned around and smiled at him with tears still in my eyes. He touched my cheek wiping away a tear while he was at it, then then turned the heart around for me to read_

"_Forever and Always" I gently glided my thumb over the words written on my silver heart. He pulled me closer to him as he gave me a gentle, loving kiss. I pulled away kissing him on the forehead a I slowly laid in the middle of his legs, resting my head on his chest. He reached down and intertwined our fingers together. I could feel his heart beating in sync with mine, I smiled as he kissed me on the top of the head before asking,_

"_No matter what happens you'll still love me right?" I turned around so I was straddling his waist, I gave him a passionate kiss before saying "I'll love you until I die"_

"Savannah, honey what's up with you lately? You've been acted very strange, is everything okay?" My mom snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking about cheer practise this afternoon" I said with a smile as I took a bite out of my eggs.

Truth be told, cheer leading is all I have left. I'm not very smart, I'm just passing all my subjects. I've given up on boys, I thought about going dyke, but then I decided not too, seeing as its a small town and I'm pretty sure the only dyke is that old lady a few doors down from us who always has her 3 cats in her bag. I'm dreading leaving high school, I'm good at high school. I know everything there is to know about high school, its easy for me. But once everyone leaves, I have to be by myself, I don't do by myself.

Okay so that thing before about given up on boys is a lie, I've given up on relationships. Its no use, you're only going to get your heart broken so why bother right? Hooking up with boys is so much easier, you don't get your heart stomped on because you don't give them your heart. Its simple maths really, see if boys were a subject. I'd be getting straight A's.

"Oh Sam is sending one of the boys to come around and check your car out this afternoon. Do you think you'll be home before 4:30?" My dad asked removing his focus from the paper

"Sure." I said with a smile while taking my plate and putting in the sink. I kissed my father goodbye as he walked out of the kitchen, and out the door. I pored my self a glass of water as I watched my mom clean up after the breakfast she had made. I could tell she had something to talk to me about, because every time I would look at her, she'd be looking at me with worried eyes.

"Emily called yesterday" She spoke with her back towards me cleaning the frying pan. "She told me about Paul."

I died a little inside, why couldn't Emily just keep her giant mouth shut? No one asked for her help, or her advice. But no, she had to stick her business where it wasn't wanted. I sat down at the breakfast bench and played with my hands, I heard the water turn off. I looked up and saw my mom facing me with that same worried look on her face. "How are you feeling about it?" she asked

"Nothing really, it's not like I'm going to go date him again." I said shrugging

"Honey, this is a message from above, you don't imprint on someone just for the sake of it. It's meant to be." My mom explained, I didn't want to here any of it.

"I gotta go to school." I mumbled grabbing my bag and heading towards the door. I stopped half way through the doorway when I saw a big white box sitting on the front porch. I closed the door behind me and bent down to see the box was addressed to me. I picked up the box and carried it to my car, once sitting in the drivers seat I started the drive to school with the white box sitting on the passengers seat. I couldn't keep my eyes on the road, I kept looking back at the box wondering what was in it. Quickly I reached the school parking area and found a car park. I pulled the box onto my lap as I slowly opened the lid, I gasped loudly at what was inside...


	6. FIVE

I gently reached down into the white box and pulled out the heart shaped necklace I once never took off, I didn't think he would keep this. After that day, I thought for sure he would have thrown it out.

_F L A S H B A C K _

"_Savannah, Savannah you have to listen to me okay? I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I never stopped loving you." Paul said jogging up to me trying to look me in the eyes_

"_That doesn't explain why you would do it." I said coldly as I continued to walk the long journey home. I kicked the rocks that were on the side of the road trying to tune him out. He has been trying to talk to me this whole walk home._

"_Please just let me explain, I didn't want any of this, I didn't want to have sex with her. I don't know what came over me, I am so sorry." _

"_I know you are" _

_He has told me time and time before_

"_Savannah you are the only girl in this world that can make me feel the way you do. I have been with a lot of girls but none of the even come close to you. I wish you could see how much I meant to you." I could hear the sadness in his voice. _

"_If I was the only girl you loved why would you hurt me so badly?"_

"_Baby, you do not understand how much I regret it. It hurts me to think that I have lost you."_

"_You don't get to call me your baby any more Paul, you are just like every other guy on the planet, if you don't get what you want you leave. You just screw girls then hang them out to dry, I was an idiot to think you were any different." I pulled my hands up to the back of my neck as I took off the heart shaped necklace. _

"_Savannah please, I am begging you. I am so incredibly sorry, I never planned it, you'd no that if-"_

"_If what I was there?" I cut him off in a cold tone. "I used to believe in you, I thought you could do anything. Now when I look at you, all I see is a mistake, a regret. You're a liar and a cheater, and I do not want anything to do with you." I finished throwing the necklace on the dirt ground. I was done with his love. _

The school bell brought me out of my haze. I sighed, putting the necklace back in the box storing it in the glove box of my car. Hopefully, I'll forget it's there and not have to see it ever again.

I walked into the school and heading towards my locker, I said a few hello's to my friends as I walked past. When I reached my locker I saw Embry standing there waiting for me, of course they'd send sweet, shy Embry to talk me into talking to Paul.

"I'm not going to do it Embry." I stated as I pushed him out of the way to open my locker

"I know, the guys wanted me to persuade you into it but I'm not going to say a word." He said looking at me while a smile. "I think you're right about not wanting to have anything to do with him. If I were if your shoes I wouldn't want everyone pressuring me as well."

"Have I told you that you are my favourite?" I ask standing on my tippy toes to wrap my arms around his shoulders to give him a hug.

"No, but if you could say it in front of Quil and Jake I would appreciate it" He said with a goofy smile he always had. I laughed and nodding before walking with him to our first class of the day. I was very thankful I had cheer practise that day, it took a lot off my mind. You cant really afford to be distracted while your flipping in mid air, you are forced to have all your concentration on the routine otherwise you land face first onto the cold, hard ground of reality.

Four o'clock came around much quicker than I had thought. One second I was upstairs in my room putting off studying for tomorrows exam, then before I knew it four massively huge boys were in my kitchen trying to shove everything they could fit into their mouths.

"You all are so disgusting." I said leaning on the island bench watching them eat

"You're not so hot yourself." Quil barked back, before pushing down his second sandwich.

"I don't know, she's looking pretty bangin' in that uniform." Jared said with a smirk planted on his face, which didn't stay for long before Sam had pushed him into the closet wall.

"Not that I don't love you all eating my food or anything, but I'm going to be up in my room finding something better to do." I said before leaving the kitchen and re-turning to my bedroom. Ten minutes had pasted before one of the boys had gotten hurt, poor Embry didn't see Jared waving around a hammer and got hit right in the head. Hard enough to make him start bleeding, after hitting Jared with a nail gun Embry was back to normal. Lucky these boys heal fast, they'd all be dead if they didn't.

"How's school going?" Sam asked stepping into the doorway of my bedroom looking at me laying on my bed doing nothing.

"I should be studying right now, but I really can't be bothered to." I answer looking up at my ceiling

"So you're just laying there doing nothing."

"Yup." I said popping the P

Sam laughed and shook his head as he sat on my desk chair in front of my bed. "You know, Paul's felt terrible ever since you broke up with him." Sam stated like I was being so horrible to his precious Paul.

"Okay, can we like not do this? I honestly couldn't care less about what you have to say about Paul and I." I said as I rolled my eyes trying to keep my temper down

"This is destiny Savannah, you can't just ignore it."

"He cheated on me with my best friend, I can't just ignore that either." I could feel the anger raising within me, I knew if he was going to keep pushing this, I'd snap.

"It's been two years, you need to forgive him Savannah." Sam said standing up with his arms crossed

"What I need is for you to get out of my room and my life."

There. I snapped.


	7. SIX

Being a senior in high school is scary, it means high school is slowly coming to an end. When we get out of her, only 60% of us will end up in college. Only 20% will leave the state to do so. Which means the other 40% are left to live their lives wishing they could do it over again, living in regret and self pity. It scares me to think I could be that 40%, I could be stuck here, wishing I could do my high school years over, do them differently. But right now, as I am standing in front of the school, cheering on the basket ball team. I don't feel like my life is depending on the decision's I make, I just feel like a teenager, living my life the way I want to. That's the easiest thought for me.

Like I said before, high school is easy. I like high school, everyone knows where they belong. Regardless if they like it or not. I'm at the top, I always have been. That's how I like it, I'm used to people parting like the red sea when I walk down the hall way. Or when I drop even just a pencil some one will volunteer to pick it up for me. Would you listen to me? I sound like one of those plastic, pre-madonna cheerleaders T.V stereotypes in every cheer leading movie known to man, well maybe not every one of them but certainly a lot. The half time bell brought me out of my thoughts, I saw a very good looking Matt Deans jog up to me with a smile on his face,

"What are you doing after the game?" He asked in a sexy tone of voice.

"Whatever you want." I responded flicking my hair off my shoulder. He smirked at me before jogging back to his team, getting ready to play the second half.

The rest of the game was a blur, we won by at least 20 points, and I was putting my cheer leading uniform back on after letting Matt do his victory run on me. I put on my shoes as I heard the shower stop running and the bathroom door open, standing in the doorway was a half naked Matt Deans.

"Why can't we make this official?" He asked walking over to me, kissing my neck. I slowly pushed him off so I could continue putting my shoes back on. "I mean everyone in the school knows what we are doing. So why can't I call you my girlfriend."

"I told you I don't do relationships." I said bushing my fingers threw my hair while looking at him through his mirror.

"Is this still about that Paul guy you dated ages ago?" He asked putting his hands behind his back laying on his bed.

"It has nothing to do with him." I spat. I took a deep breath, trying to control myself before giving him a smile. "I just like the arrangement we have going for us."

"Well what if I don't like it?" Matt said sitting back up raising an eyebrow.

"Then I will find someone else who does." I said grabbing my bag and placing a hand on my hip. "I'm certain I can find another guy to have meaningless sex. It's not that hard of a task." I turned around and walked out of his bedroom door. I could hear him walking behind me, luckily his parents were out of town.

"Okay, I get it. Just come back to bed, It's late." He said taking a hold of my arm.

I shook him off, "I don't do sleepovers." I said before walking out his front door and into my car.

I was tapping on my car steering wheel as I slowed down passing Jacob's house. I saw the light on in his shed, I decided to see if he was there. I slowly pulled up his driveway, keeping sure I was silent. Billy obviously didn't know Jake was out here, he doesn't like Jake to be out all hours of the night since he doesn't get very much sleep. I walked into the garage hearing very faint music and seeing Jake leaning over his car. I laughed silently, it breaks down a lot.

"Hey Jake." I said walking around the car to see, Bella Swan sitting on the seat I usually do. I looked at Jacob with a confused expression before turning to Bella and giving her my very best fake smile.

"This is Bella Swan, Bella this is Savannah Uley. Sam's sister." Jacob said awkwardly full knowing I knew everything about Bella Swan.

"So you're Sam's sister. Jake talks about you a lot. Sam does to when I go over to his and Emily's house. I feel like I already know you." She said with a faint laugh.

I looked over at Jacob and gave him a look as if to say, 'That's nice, she sees my own brother more then I do', well if there was a look for that I'd be giving it to him now. I turned back to Bella and gave her yet another fake smile. "It's nice to meet you, I can't say I've heard all that much about you. Everyone must be keeping you to themselves." I said with a fake laugh to match my fake smile.

"I have to get going Jake. It's nice meeting you too Savannah" She said as she walked out of the garage. I rolled my eyes when I saw Jacob slowly jog after her. I walked over to the seat that everyone on this damn world knows belongs to me. I of course whipped it down with a rag first, God knows where that girl has been, I sat down swinging my legs waiting for Jacob to come back. Once he did, he grabbed the closet object and threw it against the shed wall.

"Well that was a reasonable reaction" I said looking at the dint Jacob had made in the wall.

"Why are you even here?" Jacob asked coldly.

"I was driving home and I saw your light on so I decided I'd come see if you wanted company. Obviously I was unaware you already had some." I stated matching his tone.

"Don't give me that Savannah. God I was so close!" He yelled throwing yet another object at the wall.

"Billy is gonna kill you if you keep dinting the walls."

"I DON'T CARE!" Jacob screamed at me.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked shocked by is sudden burst of outrage.

"Why did you just ruin everything? Bella know thinks we like eachother! Damn it Savannah you always ruin everything!"

I stared at him, what the hell was wrong with him? "Did you honestly think she was going to leave her fairy boyfriend for you, even if she didn't think we liked each other? It's stupid for you to be so stuck on someone that doesn't like you back."

"What about you huh? Your so afraid of getting hurt again you sleep with any guy you can just so people wont think you're a prude. And you wont even talk to Paul after two years! NO ONE CARES ANYMORE SAVANNAH! NO ONE FEELS SORRY FOR YOU! WE ARE ALL OVER THE "POOR ME" ACT YOU PULL ALL THE TIME." Jacob raised his voice louder at me, he walked over to his car shaking with anger.

"You do realise me being afraid of getting hurt, is from actually being in a relationship, Unlike you, who just obsesses over a girl that will **never, ever** love you." I said bitterly.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed as he pick up a lug wrench and threw it against the wall, but this time he threw it in my direction almost hitting me square in the face. I looked at him shocked that he would try and purposely hurt me, He looked at me for a second before bolting out of the garage. I stood on my feet and followed him, but I stopped as I saw him running into the forest. I stood there for a good 5 minutes before walking back to my car slowly.

I opened the car door and sat in the drivers seat for a couple of seconds. I smacked my head onto the steering wheel and closed my eyes, wondering why I'd say those things to Jacob. I heard the passenger door open, and a body slide into my car. I figured it was Jacob, I pulled my head of the wheel and gasped as I saw who was sitting in my car.

"Did Jacob hurt you?" His husky voice asked me in a quite tone. I looked into his eyes, those big, hazel browns eyes filled with worry and sadness. I looked away, I couldn't get sucked into his perfection. The only thing I found myself looking at was his half nakedness, he had a perfect pack of abs that were every defined and just looked amazing. His hair was cut short and messy like it always was. I looked out the window, praying he would just leave.

"No," Was all I could manage to get out.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I can do it myself." I said bitterly without looking at him.

"Savannah, just let me help you."

"I don't need you help. Get out of my car Paul."

I heard him sigh before stepping out of my car. I backed out of the driveway and headed towards my house. Before I was even out of Jacob's street I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes and down my cheeks.


	8. SEVEN

The house was empty, my parents were shopping some where out of town. I was sitting in the living at the big white grand piano my father brought round the time I was born. He was a great piano player so he taught me everything I know. When I was young I'd sit here for hours, just playing whatever notes came to mind. I haven't really had the time to play for a past 3 years. As I sat at the piano admiring all the photo's my mom had carefully placed on the walls only one song had rushed into my head. As I started to play, I looked around the living room before I quietly began to sing.

_'A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather._

_I was praying that you and me, might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert._

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_cause you are my heaven.'_

The sound of my front door bell stopped me from singing and playing. I quickly rose to my feet and went to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked the boy standing before me.

"I never forgot how much of an amazing singer you are." He said ignoring my tone of voice. I couldn't help but blush at how natural that compliment rolled off his tongue. I looked back at him to see a small smile spread across his face. The same smile that could once knock the wind out of me.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Paul spoke bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well I am" I said awkwardly trying to keep the remainder of my wall that has blocked him out for all this time.

"I know you don't like this, but could we please talk?" He begged, those big eyes looking at me as if I had just ran over his dog and he was asking me to bring it back to life. I tried to look away, but every time I did, I felt drawn to him. All it took was one look, then I found myself saying,

"Meet me at first beach tomorrow afternoon." I couldn't believe I had just said that. I quickly shut the door, and slid back down against it. What was I getting myself into? This is only going to result in me getting hurt, it always does. I got back up and made my way up the stairs into my bedroom. I picked up my phone after hearing it beep twice.

_'Can I come over?_' It was from Jake. I sighed before texting back.

_'Jake I'm really sorry about what I said, I know you didn't mean anything either. It's fine, we're fine. Don't worry about it'_

_'I shouldnt have lost my temper at u.'_ I could tell he was feeling awful

_'I shouldn't have either. Changing the subject, I'm going to first beach with Paul tomorrow?'_

_'Really? Thts awesome Vanna.' _I smiled, knowing he would be doing back flips right now at the image of Paul and I getting back together. I was writing a response as I heard the front door shut and my mom calling my name. I threw my phone on the bed as I made my way down the stairs into the kitchen seeing my mom with a bright smile on her face.

"How was your day sweetie?" My dad asked putting both hands while kissing the top of my head

"It was good, how was yours?"

"Well, we just went out and brought something we have always wanted!" Mom said clapping her hands in excitement. "A beach house in California! Savannah it is amazing, much bigger then this house. It has four bedrooms five bathrooms, the beach is literally the backyard. You don't need to cross a beach or anything. You are going to love it" She added with a smile.

"Wait" I said confused. "We're moving to California?"

"Well, your mom and I are going to go in a few months, and you're going to stay with your brother until you graduate. Then you can come and go to college there." Dad said.

"You are going to love it Savannah" My mom said giving me a hug.

"Wait so your gonna move to California in like 9 months?" Jake asked utterly confused to why I would go.

"Well yeah, my parents are going to go in like 2 months. Sell the house and I'll stay with Emily and Sam until I graduate then I'll go and do college in California"

"I thought you didn't even want to go to college." Jacob stated.

"Well that's before I knew how amazing California is, and the house is only a 20 minute drive from campus, so I can live with my parents in. The house is huge Jake, you'd love it." I was beginning to love the idea of moving to California, my dad says there are a lot of opportunities for me to expand my musical career if I wanted to. It seemed like such a good place to live.

"What about our plan? Once we were finished with high school we were gonna go on a massive road trip. Just me and you for a couple of months?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Well i'll go when we're finished the trip."

"Then what about us finding a place to live together?"

"Do you not want me to go?" I asked confused to why he was acting this way

"I want you to stay." He mumbled quietly. I walked over to him slowly, I gently ran my fingers through his short black hair before I pulled him into a hug. He berried his head in my shoulder and I rubbed his back promising that I'd think about what I was going to do and that I hadn't made any decisions yet. I pulled away and looked at the time.

"I better go, I'll call you later on tonight." I said with a smile before exiting his house, and beginning my walk to first beach.


	9. EIGHT

It was really sad, packing up things I have had on my bedroom walls since I was 5 years old. I grew up in this house, and now every time I put something new into a big brown box I feel like I'm throwing away my childhood. I haven't done much packing due to the fact I'm sitting on my floor covered in childhood memories wishing I didn't have to pack them away. I had all my stuffed animals, photographs of me and friends, mostly Sam, Jacob, Embry and Quil, I had my blanket Jacob's mom knitted for me. All these memories belonged to this house,

"You alright?" Paul asked holding a box leaning against my bedroom door.

"I'm fine, I never thought I'd miss this house so much." I said with a shrug as I gave him a faint smile. Ever since our conversation at the beach almost a month ago, things seemed to get better.

_F L A S H B A C K _

"_Hey" I said slowly walking up to him taking a seat on the sand near the ocean. The feeling of the water touching my feet instantly relaxed me._

"_Hey, thanks for coming." He said taking a seat next to me._

"_It's fine." _

_We sat there in silence for a while, watching the waves roll in and out of the shore. I could hear the birds flying above us in the grey sky. I could smell the salt water, this was home. I felt more relaxed then I have in a while. Paul knew that too,._

"_I know this must suck, a lot. And I'm trying to give you your space, to understand everything. But I just want you to know, I have never regretted something so much in my life." I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke._

"_I know." I said quietly._

"_The day I lost you was the day I lost everything. I didn't care whatever happened to me, I didn't car e if got hurt attacking some fifthly blood sucker. Because at the end of that day, I didn't have you to call at night." He could a deep breath. "I will do anything in my power to gain your trust again. Hurting you was the worst thing I have ever done. And I've done some stupid shit." _

_I lightly laughed at that last part. "It's gonna take some time you know."_

"_I know, just know that no matter how long it takes, I'm not going anywhere, and if I ever get a second chance with you. I'll never let you go again."_

"_Why did you do it?" I asked looking out to the ocean_

"_I honestly don't know, I was never attracted to her. I was changing during that time and Sam said it might have had something to do with it."_

"_Did you love me?" _

_He took a deep breath, before turning his attention back to the ocean._

"_I've always loved you."_

We talked more about things we've missed in each others lives. He told me about his little sister, Sarah, being an exact double of him. Getting into trouble with school, getting in trouble out side of school. For a 7 year old the girl is a little nuts. Now that Paul and I are on speaking terms, I guess living with Emily and Sam will be a lot more easier. Since I've heard all the boys basically live there. That will be a challenge, although hopefully Leah will be there. She always rescues me from going slightly insane when all the boys are around. Finally I had packed what I needed to have while I was at Emily and Sam's, seeing as the room wasn't as big as mine, I couldn't have everything I had in my room. So my Sam said I could put all the other boxes in his shed and just have my clothes and other things I need in the room. We still had a lot more stuff to pack, but today my parents were leaving for California, and I would be officially moving into my brothers house. I grabbed a box, it was beyond heavy, it took me sometime to actually get down the stairs without dropping it or falling. Once I dragged it down the stairs, I opened the door with my leg and noticed everyone out on my front lawn talking.

"No its fine, Its not like the box weighs more than I do." I said with a huff as I continued to drag the box out on my porch.

"No muscles love?" Billy asked with smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and let out another huff, "At least I can walk old man."

Billy let out a loud laugh before telling Jacob to come get the box off me and put it in Sam's car.

"Oh yeah, just help because you dad told you to. Great friend I've got." I said following him to the car.

"It was more fun watching you suffer." Jacob said as he closed the car door, I hit him on the chest. He then grabbed my arm and started twisting it a little big, I let out a laugh as I kicked him in the shins. This caused him to let go, grabbing the back of my legs and throwing me over his shoulder like I was a garbage bag. Curse his strongness, I kept banging my hands on his back as he used his free hand to tickle my sides making me laugh every loudly.

"Oh Jacob must you always treat my daughter like a human toy?" My mom asked stopping her conversation with Billy.

Jacob's laughter died down as he gently put back on my feet. I gave him a glare as I fixed my shirt making it straight again.

"Savannah did you eat enough?" Emily asked me while washing the dishes

"Yes thanks, it was delicious." I said with a smile knowing that Sam was always on cloud nine when Emily and I got along. It's not that we fight or anything, I mean Emily wouldn't hurt a fly, it's just after everything that happened with Leah I've lost a little bit of respect for Emily, I still like her. I mean she is a great girl, it's just in a way, Emily did the same thing Alex once did to me. I excused myself, saying that I was going to turn in for the night. I walked down the small hallway into my even smaller new bedroom. It was really hard saying goodbye to my parents, but they promised their going to make an appearance for both mine and Sam's birthdays and my graduation. While we were in the attic packing up all the photo albums for our parents Sam found my old key board and insisted that we bring it to his house for my room. Which to my dismay makes my room a lot more smaller.

I haven't really unpacked yet, so I have a lot of boxes lying around with clothes in them. It makes it impossibly hard to figure out what the hell to wear, but I really cannot be bothered unpacking. Tonight was another bonfire, and since me and Paul were on speaking terms I decided that there wasn't any real reason not to go, and Seth would be there. Seth is my absolute favourite out of everyone, he is so damn cute, and he is also the nicest boy I have ever met. I slipped into a pair of dark skinny jeans that hugged at every curve I had, and a purple and white spaghetti strapped shirt that was layered. I grabbed a pair of cream coloured flats before straightening my hair. I walked out of my room closing the door and made my way to the living room where Emily and Sam were waiting for me.

We arrived at the bonfire to see everyone else already there, I stepped out of the car and walked next to Sam who had an arm around Emily helping her carry all the food she had cooked for everyone. I saw Jacob and Seth attacking each other as they usually do, Quil and Embry having yet another fight about some stupid topic, then Paul sitting next to Jared having what's looks to be a deep conversation. Before I could even sit down on one of the logs what were placed around the fire, I felt the heat of two big arms wrap around me pulling me into a hug. I turned around to see Seth standing before me with a big dopey grin on his face.

"I've missed you Vanna!" He beamed before hugging me once more. I laughed hugging him back. He lot go of me then pulled me next to him on a log,.

"How's school going?" I asked.

"It's alright, I've been missing out on a lot of the action though." He said with a sad expression. It must be hard for him, he loves being a wolf more then anything in the world. But Sam thinks school is more important, so Seth rarely gets to go on patrol with the rest of the boys.

"I'd stay in school if I were you, the rest of the boys are idiots." I said motioned to Quil and Embry who were yelling at each other in some language I'm pretty sure wasn't even real.

"Plus, girls dig smart guys."

Once I said that he turned to be with another big grin like I just told him he could have all the money in the world. I smiled back at the cute little boy sitting next to me, god he is adorable. I looked over to see Paul and Jared both looking at me talking to Seth, I gave both of them a smile and a wave. One thing I couldn't deny, Paul's smile, was the biggest turn on ever.


	10. NINE

Once Emily had finished pushing as much food as she possible could down our trough's Billy started to tell the old stories he used to when we were younger. I can remember Jake and I laying down on the floor gazing up at Billy in amazement as he would tell us every story he could before Jake's mom would tell us to get into bed, then once Jacob's mom had gone to bed, Billy would then sneak into Jacob's room and finish the story he was telling us. This would happen every time I slept over Jacob's, which was a lot since we hated being over mine because Sam would always tease us and make jokes about how we would be kissing all night long. Which we thought was disgusting since we were only young. So it's safe to say I have heard just about every story Billy knows, at least two if not four times. While listening to him, I noticed they were a lot more interesting when I was younger and have a wild imagination, and a long enough attention spand.

Half an hour into Billy's story I was bored out of my brains. I felt rude if I started texting people with my phone so I used all the self control I had not to take it out of my pocket and use it. While pretending to listen I started drawing pictures in the sand with my feet, in the middle of drawing a tree I felt a small rock land in my lap. I looked up to see Paul nodding towards the cliffs where the boys usually jumped to their deaths. I quickly glanced over at Sam who was sitting on a different log engaged into the stories with Emily tucked away to his side. I silently stood up and started to walk in the direction of the cliffs a little behind Paul. The walk up to the cliffs took us about 10 minutes, it wouldn't have taken that long if I wore non slippery shoes. We took a seat at one of the lower cliffs, dangling our legs over, I really could not be bothered going up to the higher ones.

"How's living at Emily's and Sam's?" Paul asked

"It's...different," I answered trying to find the right word to use. "I mean their great, but I don't have a lot of space for my stuff. And I have a lot of stuff."

Paul let out a chuckle as he looked out into the ocean. Sitting here with him reminded me of the times were I'd lay on his lap while he would run his fingers through my hair. We'd lay like that for hours, not saying a word, it was the most comfortable silence I ever had.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, why?" I asked

"I was thinking, since my mom really misses you. We could go to hers for lunch?" He asked me scratching the back of his neck with, I'm guessing he was nervous.

I looked at him wearing a confused expression, was he being serious?

"Sorry what?" I asked hoping I had heard him wrong

"Do you want to have lunch with my mom and sister tomorrow?"

"Paul." I started, trying to find the right words to say without hurting his feelings or making him embarrassed. "I don't know what you're thinking right now, but we're not together, so inviting me to have lunch with your mom makes me think you have the wrong idea about what we have"

He stood up quickly, kicking the dirt on his way. He was angry, I could see it in his face, in his eyes. "Well maybe if you fucking told me how you were feeling for once in your life instead of leaving me to guess, I'd be on the same page as you."

I scoffed while rolling my eyes "So this is my fault now? Forgive me for not wanting to jump right into a relationship that ended with you **sleeping with my best friend!**"

"And I said how sorry I was! I told you how much I regretted that, you were the one that didn't listen! You slapped me, told me I was a failure, told me you hated me. What was I supposed to do after that?"

"You were supposed to fight for me." I spat feeling tears prickling in my eyes. "I spent so many nights wishing you'd climb through my window and tell me how much you loved me. The nights you never came, I spent them crying, hating myself. I loved you so incredibly much, and for you to through that away, that nearly killed me."

"And your thought I wanted to throw everything we had?" He roared. "Why would I want to lose the only person in this world that ever gave a fuck about me. Who believed in me every single damn day? The one person I loved with every thing I had!" Paul turned his back to me punching the closest tree to him, I looked beyond him to see a massive dint in the tree the size of his hand.

"Well you couldn't have loved me that much." I spoke bitterly.

Paul turned back around to look at me, his eyes filled with anger and hurt. Sam said he didn't have the best temper in the world now that he was part time wolf. I also knew that little things did irritate him, but I have never seen him this angry in my life. He closed his eyes, he was shaking more then he was before. I took a step back, remembering that Jacob had told me to do that whenever one of them became angry. He was shaking furiously, within five seconds I saw a massive, horse sized wolf in front of me. Paul turned his head to look at me, hate in his eyes, before turning towards the forest and running into it.

"GOD YOU ARE SUCH A GIRL!" I screamed full knowing he would hear me due to the amazing hearing the boys had. I mumbled every curse word I knew as I walked back to the fire where everyone was sitting. Remind me never to go up on a cliff in the dark again, walking back was a pain in the ass, I was falling, stumbling everywhere. Luckily I had my phone so there was a little source of light, that really didn't help that much. Finally I made it back to the fire to see almost everyone looking at me with puzzled expressions, I ran my fingers through my hair when I realised I had a twig sticking out, I cursed under my breath again as I tried to pull it out. Tonight was one the worst nights I've had in a while.

I woke up bright and early the next day, not because I wanted too. But because I could feel two tiny hands playing with my hair. As I fluttered my eyes open, I saw the adorable face of Claire with her long brown hair and big brown eyes. As much as I hated being up at this hour, I couldn't stay mad at her, she was just too damn cute. I played with her in my bed for a little while before she started begging me to come outside to 'Aunty Emily'. I grabbed my jacket and threw on a pair of uggs boots, I looked at Claire who was playing with an stuffed animal sitting on my bed dressed in a pair of jeans, shirt, jacket, boots and a beanie. Emily obviously got to her before they went outside. I grabbed her hands to help her off my bed, holding on to my right hand, Claire began to lead me outside to where Emily and Kim were sitting on the porch drinking a coffee while Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob were mucking around, the must of just come back from patrols.

"Qwuil! I found Vanny!" Claire exclaimed with a loud giggle as she jumped up and down still holding onto my hand. The moment Quil heard her voice he stopped punching Jacob and run up onto the back porch to lift her off the ground, swinging her around in the air, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. I smiled at him as I took a seat on the stairs watching the boys continue to muck about. Jacob looked over at me wearing a smile as he jogged over and joined me.

"I think this is the earliest I've ever seen you awake." He pointed out in all seriousness.

"Yeah well don't get used to it." I said with a yawn escaping my mouth.

"Savannah are you hungry? I've kept a plate of pancakes in the oven for you." Emily asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thank you, but I think I'll wait a little bit."

After not even five minutes, I saw Sam and Paul emerge from the forest walking up with a serious look on both their faces. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene I was witnessing, they looked like someone from a stupid day time over-dramatic television show that people just make fun of. Jacob hit my stomach, encouraging me to stop laughing as they both stormed into the house. I looked at Jacob with a confused expression, he just shrugged and said he didn't know but it was obviously something serious.


	11. TEN

**Hey everyone, one comment for the last chapter? I thought we were going good :/ .this chapter you'll be finding out a little bit more of Savannah's history, and i've got some stuff written in Spanish, so for the people who can't speak or read Spanish i'll write the English version in brackets underneath :D**

I closed my bedroom door behind me as I made my way out to the living room where Sam was sitting on the sofa with Claire in his lap watching a football game,

"Ma and pa just called, their apparently caravanning around California." I told him

"Since when do they own a caravan?" Sam asked confused.

"I know." I said shaking my head.

My parents decided that it would be a once in a life time experience to go caravanning around America while I was still at school and not in California with them. Mom has always wanted to do it, but she's never had the time, and dad would do anything my mom told him to, so they have left the house with a house keeper and spent a lot of money on a state of the art caravan to go travelling. It's kind weird because my mom has never in her life been spontaneous, the last thing I can remember she did out of the blue was not vacuum on a Sunday. But then again, she'd always talk about wanting to pack up and go travelling around the world. Mostly my mom just wanted to go back to Spain to see her side of the family, we used to take annual trips twice a year but since Sam turned wolfy on us, we haven't gone in a while.

My mom was born in Barcelona, the capital of Catalonia, its also the second largest city in Spain, located at the edge of the Mediterranean Sea on the Costa Dorada. She and my dad met one summer and fell in love, to much dismay Sam was conceived on Mar Bella, one of the only few beaches in Barcelona. Once my mom found out she was pregnant, they decided to get married and live together. Dad's side of the family weren't to happy about him living over in Spain, miles away from them, they also didn't want Sam to be raised without his Quileute back round either. So when Sam was two they moved back to La Push, but on a visit back to Barcelona my mom found out she was pregnant with me. My grandparents on my mom's side wanted me to be born in Barcelona like my brother, so they moved back. Then once I was at the age of three we moved back to La push. Both Sam and I can speak full Spanish as well as Quileute, we only rarely speak either language when we're with our families.

Sam was about to say something, but Emily had stopped him as she walked in taking a seat on the sofa. She smiled at the both of us before she grabbed the book off the coffee table and began reading. I looked over at Sam who looked at me with a wide expression, I mouthed 'What' but he just looked over at Emily then back at me.

"Su nuestro aniversario esta noche, tan le podría quedarse en una casa de amigos?" Sam asked

(its our anniversary tonight, so could you stay at a friends house)

"¡esto es tan repugnante!" (That's so nasty) I exclaimed loudly, Emily looked up from her book to see what was going on. Both Sam and I remained still until she went back to reading.

Sam rolled his eyes "Can you?"

"Como yo querría estar en todas partes cerca de esta casa, sólo quedarme el infierno de mi cuarto. Parezco voy a vomitar ahora." (Like I'd want to be anywhere near this house, just stay the hell out of my room. I feel like I'm going to throw up now.) I answered with a face of disgust. "I'm going to Jacob's." I said standing up and walking out of the living room mumbling cruses.

"Wait, you want me to tell Billy to tell Sam you're staying over here, then you sneak out go to a party then come back to my house?" Jacob asked

"It's not as complex as your making it out to be." I sighed "We tell Billy I'm staying over yours tonight, Billy tells Sam that I will be looked after, blah blah like he usually does with my parents. When Billy is asleep I go to my friends birthday party, then I come back before he wakes up."

"Okay well what time are we leaving?" Jacob asked putting a plate in the sink

"Sorry? Jacob you're not coming with me" I said with a laugh

"Well I'm not letting you go by yourself. You'll get into some kind of trouble like you always do, plus we can tell Billy we're gonna go see a movie. That way you don't need to sneak out." He stated

"Jacob this isn't a bonfire. This is a real party, people have sex in the bathrooms." I said with a dull tone. "Your gonna get sick of it, then make me leave."

"Why would you can to go if people have sex in the bathrooms?" He asked confused.

"I didn't say I was going to have sex in a bathroom!" I exclaimed. "Jacob, please just let me go" I whined at him.

"Sure." He said with a smile "I'll be ready around eight, then we can go."

I frowned as I watched him walk off to his bedroom, this is gonna be one hell of a night.

Turns out Billy was going on a small fishing trip with Charlie and some other guy that worked with Charlie, so me and... Jacob didn't have to worry about sneaking out. The only thing I had to worry about was freaking Jacob, he hardly even notices most of the people that are gonna be at this party, there is no way in hell he will have a good time, and me being the good friend that I am will feel sorry for him so I'll pay all my attention on him intend of having a good time, and god forbid if I do anything he finds 'inappropriate' cause he'll either tell Sam or think it while he's a stupid damn wolf then all hell will break lose. Either way, this night is going to be shit.

I walked out of the bathroom with my black clutch in hand. I stopped half way down the hall checking myself out in the mirror. My hair sat four inch's past my shoulders, I had my hair in tight curls with my fringe pinned back with bobby pins. I had a one shoulder, tight, black dress that reached thigh length, it was deffintly short, so I knew I wouldn't be bending down to pick something up during the night. I slipped on my favourite pair of shoes, they were sparkling silver heels that made me at least 7 inch's taller than my usual height. I walked into the living room to see that Embry and Quil were also sitting on Jacob's sofa.

"What are they doing here?" I asked, making the three boys attention focus on me. They sat there for awhile boy actually saying anything, their eyes were glued on me. I would normally feel proud of myself, making a boy drool at my presents, but these boys were Embry, Quil and Jacob, that was disgusting even thinking of them being the lightest turned on by what I looked like. I picked up the closet pillow and threw it at Jacob's head making him and the other two idiots focus.

"Well I knew i'd be bored so I made Quil and Embry come with us." Jacob said casually picking up his keys and pushing us all out the door.

"I'm glad I came" Quil said with a smirk on his face, which earning him a punch in the arm by me before I climbed into the front seat of my car.

"Okay, rules." I said as Jacob started the car and backed out of his drive way. "No embarrassing stories of me when I was a child, No telling me to stop drinking, stop flirting blah blah, No idiot comments towards girls, and No turning into a massive wolf. You no what? Maybe you three should just stay in a corner and wait till I'm ready to go home. Kay?"

"One would think your embarrassed by us" Quil scoffed pretending like he was offended.

"Well everyone in the school thinks you all are mentally retarded because you don't talk to anyone else but yourselves or me."

"That's a little harsh." Embry said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes blocking out their comments about how short my dress was, they all think their so damn funny. Finally we reached Amanda's house, the front lawn was filled with people from school,it looked like the whole school was there. I could hear the music blasting out the speakers already. We parked across the street as the driveway and front lawn was filled with cars. Slowly we made our way into the house where it was even more packed then it was outside, I told the guys to go sit down somewhere and I'd be back once I gave Amanda her birthday present. Which on my behalf was a total lie, instead I went on search for Matt.

"Let's go get a drink" Matt said buttoning up his shirt back up while sitting on the bed. I ran my fingers lightly through my hair before walking out the bedroom door closing it behind me. I smoothed out my dress as I walked down the stairs, occasionally stopping to say hi to people. Walking into the living room I saw Quil and Embry sitting down but no Jacob, I walked over to them confused seeing big smiles on their faces trying to hind their laughter

"Where's Jacob?" I asked standing in front of the two boys, they took a while to answer me seeing as they couldn't really talk with the laughter spilling out of them.

"Bella called him and he took your car to go see her or something." Embry finally managed to say "Good thing he's gone too."

"Why?" I snapped, angry at the fact Jacob just took my car without even telling or asking me.

"Cause you smell like sex" Quil said with a smirk on his face before bursting into laughter with Embry. I could feel heat rush up to my cheeks, I knew I was red as can be. Once they had stopped laughing the embarrassment rolled off.

"When is he gonna be back?" I asked pulling out my phone to check the time, 11.35 pm it read. I was ready to go home, normally I'd stay longer but I wasn't really in the mood now knowing Jacob Black had gone all the way to Forks with my baby. Embry and Quil both shrugged while breaking out into a yawn, I told them I'd be back before I started to walk out the backyard where a number of my friends were drinking.

"Savannah!" Amanda exclaimed as she threw an arm around my neck laughing. I took the drink she had in her hand and tossed it back. I could feel the coolness of the drink running down my throat, I smiled at her has she handed me another. I may was well enjoy myself if Jacob is with my car.


	12. ELEVEN

"_I love you, I've loved you along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far to long._

_I keep dreaming that you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you any more"_

My plan didn't exactly turn out so well. Apparently Billy told Jacob he was going to come home very early in the morning, Jacob failed to tell me this so when we got back to his place, expecting no one home. We walked in on Billy, Emily and Sam sitting in the living room looking beyond mad.

After a lecture from Billy and a screaming match between Sam and I, it was decided that both Jacob and I were not to see each other for at least 4 weeks. Obviously they didn't think it through since we see each other every day at school, but we both weren't going to mention anything. Billy and my parents had only band Jake and I from seeing each other when we were 14, that only lasted two days, so I wasn't really freaking out about it.

Being grounded kind of sucks, I'm basically stuck in this house all by myself seeing as Sam is out on patrol and Emily is visiting her mother or something. I'm really not meant to be watching TV but its Sam's fault for leaving me in this house by myself. Embry and Seth have called through to get something to eat but then they just left, it seems Sam has given them all strict orders not to talk to me when they see me. So to keep myself busy for the long day ahead of me I decided to make cookies, even though I have no idea how to bake for that matter. After I searched through tons and tons of Emily's cook books, (she had about 20 billion of them) I found a simple enough recipe for chocolate chip cookies. The book told me I should measure everything out before I started to mix all the ingredients together. I had everything I needed sitting on the bench measured perfectly, as I was breaking an egg into the mixing bowl I heard the front door close shut.

"Hey" A husky voice said almost in a whisper

I looked up from the bowl to see Paul standing on the other side of the room almost in the living room that was connected to the kitchen and dining area. "Hi" I said awkwardly before going back to reading the cook book.

I heard him sigh loudly and step into the kitchen yet keeping his distance. "I'm sorry. For everything." He said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

I paused. "Me too." I heard the shuffling of his bare feet on the hardwood floors, and the heatness from his body step closer to me.

"Everyone has that one person in their lives that no matter how much they fight it, they have a connection, a connection bigger than life." He spoke looking down at me, I kept my eyes on the book fight the urge to look into his big beautiful eyes. "Someone that knows you better than anyone in this world, that you'd take a bullet for, or kill the person that tried to hurt them." As he spoke the words he crept closer, the strange thing was, I was letting him. He was two inches away from me, I wanted him closer. "Imprint or no imprint I love you Savannah, I always have. From the moment I passed out in your room, the moment I saw your big, green eyes, the moment you smiled at me for the first time. I knew that I'd spend the rest of my life loving you. I know I've messed up in the worst way I could possibly, but love is stronger than anything in this world. My love for you is stronger than anything in this world."

I felt as if I couldn't breath, him standing so close to me. Looking me deep in the eyes, I couldn't deny him. But I knew that I had to, I promised myself I wouldn't get hurt again, forgiving him would do just that.

"Paul-"

"I know you don't feel the same." He cut me off. "And if I really love you, I need to accept that. I will accept that, just know that I won't spend another day of my life without thinking about you. Whenever you're ready, if you are ever ready, I'll be here. Forever and Always." Paul gently sat the sliver, heart shaped necklace on the bench in front of me. I knew this was hard for him, he didn't talk about his feelings, he had been knocked around to much to let anyone in. I was the only person he let in far enough to love. I owed him the truth.

"I'm afraid." I started, turning myself around to face him. "I'm afraid for getting my heart broken again, last time it nearly killed me. For two years, I've turned into someone I'm not, I hate who I am, but I know that I'm not going to get hurt. I can't do this again with you, it hurts to much." At this stage I could feel cold tears forming in my eyes, I looked down. I couldn't look him in the eyes while I was crying, it hurt to much. I felt his strong, hot hand grasp my neck gently pulled my head up to look at him. He wiped my tears with his thumb, a great look of sadness written on his face.

"I know you Savannah, you are the most stubborn, frustrating, irritating, kind, warm hearted, funny, beautiful, amazing person I have ever met. I wouldn't have you any other way. I have carried around gilt everyday for the past two years, the only reason I survived knowing that I lost something I loved so much, was knowing that one day, I would see that beautiful smile of yours again. I would never hurt you like that again Savannah. I lost you once, I'm never going to let that happen again."

"Why didn't you tell me this two years ago?"

"I was scared you'd reject me, not want anything to do with me. And when I tried you wouldn't listen. So I figured that I'd lost you for good, I wanted to fight for you, believe me I did. I was just to much of an ass to do so. But I've changed now, these past two years has changed me. I'm going to fight for you, until we're 83, watching our grand kids getting married."

I wiped the last of my tears, looking at him with a small smile. He really did love me, he really cared for me and regretted everything that happened. Looking into his deep brown hazel eyes I realised I still did love him too, I was just shutting him away, afraid that I'd get hurt again. I turned around, grasping a small hand full of flower, I slowly turned back around to him. I gave him a sweet, simple smile before chucking the flower all over his black shirt. He gasped loudly seeing the mess what was on his clean shirt.

"Ma is gonna kill you." He said grabbing a fist full of sugar and unloading it in my hair.

I screamed slightly with laughter as we ran around the kitchen and living room attacking each other with whatever ingredients we could manage to get. I was covered in egg and sugar while Paul had both milk and flour stuck on every inch of his body. Half an hour later we were both sitting on the kitchen floor still covered in cookie ingredients eating a bowl of pasta bake Emily had made for the boys once they finished patrols.

"Has Em forced you into any hideous dresses yet?" Paul asked with a smile referring to Emily and Sam's wedding which was surprisingly coming up every quickly.

"Millions, but there was this really pretty light yellow one, I think she is gonna get it while she is visiting her Mom but I'm not sure. Kim wants this other blue one, so she'll probably go with that." I shrugged, I wasn't really bothered with whatever dress I wore.

"Your parents gonna be there?" He asked before taking a large spoonful of pasta into his mouth.

"Of course, Ma would jump off a cliff if she had to miss her baby boys wedding day." I answered with a laugh.

"What on earth happened in here?" I cringed at the sound of Emily's voice. Both Paul and I slowly stood up from behind the counter to see Emily, white as a ghost, holding three dresses over her shoulder in plastic covers. "What on earth happened to you both?"

"We were baking" I said with a innocent smile.

She set the dresses down on the sofa as she slowly made her way over to the both of us. "Okay you both into the shower now, Paul I'll get you a shirt of Sam's to wear. Everyone is coming over dinner and I want you both to be clean. Go!" She said pushing us out the kitchen, she's gonna be a good mom I'll tell you that. 

After my shower I dressed in a simple white summer dress with just a pair of gladiators, Emily wasn't kidding when she said everyone was going to be over for dinner. The backyard was filled with several tables all lined up together and chairs from any where we could find them. Mrs. Clearwater was in the kitchen along with Emily, Kim and Mrs. Call. Since I'm hopeless with cooking Emily gave me the job of setting the table and putting all the food out, since there was going to be a lot of it. Its funny because Sam and Billy had obviously forgotten that Jacob and I were banned from seeing each other, we have even made fun of Billy in front of them both as we usually do and they didn't even notice. As I was going around the table setting knifes and forks down I could feel a pair of eyes watching my every move. I looked over to see Paul setting up the fairy lights that ran through the trees and along the walls of the house to give us light. I smiled at him, causing him to stop helping Jared and smile back at me. I could feel butterflies in the bottom of my stomach, I went back to setting the table, red in the face.

When Jared and Paul finally got the lights right, the backyard was lit up with fairy lights and big lanterns, it looked beautiful. We had soft music playing in the background, Sam had created a fire near where we ate, we had lawn chairs setting around it. I was carrying several glasses, placing them on the large table when Seth rushed over taking post of them out of my hands.

"I'll help you Vanna." He said with a beaming smile on his little face. I giggled slightly to myself as I thanked him with a smile.

"Paul seems really happy." Seth stated. "I hope you guys get together, I think he needs someone as perfect as you."

I laughed lightly "I'm not perfect Seth."

"To me you are."

"Seth! Come get the plates to give to Savannah!" Sue called from the back doorway holding a stack of plates. Seth rushed off to help his mom as Paul quickly came over to stand by my side.

"That kid doesn't stop thinking about you." He said a little jealous.

"I love Seth." I said looking over at him laughing with Embry at something stupid.

"He's a kid," Paul stated with a frown on his face.

"Naw, is Paul jealous?" I teased with a laugh

"No." He said defensively

"I'll make sure to invite you to our wedding." I said before walking over to Seth taking the plates out of his hands, then kissing him slightly on the cheek to thank him for helping me.

"HEY!"

**-Wipes sweat off forehead- Phew, that was a long chapter. I hope you all liked it xD**

**Paul and Savannah are all good FINALLY. To them freaking long enough, I thought I should let you all know I have a new favourite; bubblebee21. Most lovely review I have ever read, every one reading this better step it up, I joke, you all are amazing. Just not as amazing as bubblebee21 xD**


	13. TWELVE

"_I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk,_

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception"_

Dinner went by smoothly, of course there was Embry and Quil fighting over who got to have the last potato which ending in them both fighting over who was the best at COD. I swear, those boys were thrown against a wall as babies. Emily and co were in the kitchen washing up while I was collecting the remains of the glasses listing to everyone's conversations around the fire. Mrs. Call was fascinating about the wedding with Mrs. Clearwater. Billy was talking about fishing with Sam and Jared, Embry and Quil were yet again fighting about something. Jacob was teaching Seth a new fighting move or whatever using Leah as a test subject. I watched everyone with a great smile on my face. These people were my family, I've known every single one of them since I was born, I was so blessed having these amazing people in my life.

"Bored yet?" I heard the husky voice of Paul ask me

"Yes." I whined setting the glasses back on the table.

"Let's go into the forest." He said with a big grin on his face that usually meant he was up to no good. He led me into one of the deepest points of the forest that surprisingly didn't take that long to reach, and it wasn't as much of a struggle. There was a big field filled with small white flowers, it also had a small lake, surrounded by rocks. It was beautiful, we sat down on the bed of flowers, near to the lake which has reflecting the full moon. It looked like we were in some kind of scene from a movie, everything was perfect, there was even a few fireflies buzzing around giving us a soft glow.

"This place is beautiful." I told him as he took a seat next to me.

"No nearly as beautiful as you are" He stated, with a serious look on his face. I blushed and laughed a bit, we sat in silence, just watching the fireflies fly around us. I gently rested my head on Paul's shoulder feeling the heat on my left cheek, it felt nice, like that is what I'm meant to feel like. I smiled to myself, knowing that I'm finally letting go of all that anger, regret, and hurt.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said lifting my head off his shoulder, turning so I was facing him.

"Can I kiss you?"

My whole body froze, my heart was beating ten billion miles an hour. It felt like it was going to fall out, butterflies flew around the pit of my stomach. I could feel the redness grow in my cheeks, not from the heat of his shoulder, but from the nerves he gave me by just looking at me. I nodded slowly after realising I had been staring at him for quite sometimes now. I grabbed both of my tiny hands, lifting me off my bottom to stand up. He towered over me, I looked up into his brown hazel eyes, he looked at me wearing a smile. He started leaning down, becoming almost level with me. I could feel the heat from his face when he became almost inches away from my face. He placed his forehead on mine, as he intertwined our fingers with his left hand, and moved a piece of my hair with his right. Slowly he placed his hot, soft lips on mine. I was shocked at first, shocked at how right it felt. How perfect he was, I closed my eyes slowly pulling my hands over his neck. I needed him, I kissed back deeply. Once slight, innocent kiss, turned into such passion and lust for each other. His arms around my waist slowly lifted me off the ground, I melted into his arms. Feeling more safe and secure than I ever have before.

He sneaked into my room that night, once Sam had left for a late night patrol and Emily had gone to bed, it was very late, but I couldn't go to sleep. My tummy still hadn't calmed down after what happened in the forest, I realised how much I have missed him. How much I was kidding myself, saying I was better without him. I wasn't, I was horrible without him. We laid on my bed, my head resting against his arm, which laid around me.

"So what now?" He asked breaking the silence. I removed my focus from him playing with my hand up to his beautiful face.

"I think we go slow." I spoke

"Slow it is" He said leaning down giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. We fell asleep, his arm around my waist, me cuddling up to his chest. We used to do this a lot when we were together, it felt so right. But then again, everything with Paul felt right, I felt right when I was with him. Even though we agreed to go slow, I knew nothing would ever break us again. He was destined to be mine from the start.

The wedding day grew closer and closer. Emily was freakishly calm were as Sam had already given me five of the 'You and Jacob better be on your best behaviour' speeches. I told him about Paul and I taking it slow, he beamed with happiness. Telling me that this would be the best decision I could ever make. Which made me question if he was in the relationship as well. Everyone noticed a change in me, I was smiling a lot more, like I did before. I even started to become more calm when it came to Embry and Quil. My parents were happy too, they said they couldn't wait to see Paul and I at the wedding, and to prepare to have one hundred photos taken of the both of us.

Taking it slow was more hard then I first imagined. I thought it would be for the best, because of what happened the first time. But I hated taking it slow, it meant that I couldn't be with Paul nearly every second of the day, we went out on dates and stuff on the weekends. But I wanted to see more of him, I found this urge from him to be a bit weird. Since I've shut off any kind of love for such a long time now, but being with Paul makes me forget all of that. I don't think about the past when I'm with him, I only think of our future. My mom says its a wonderful change, and I should embrace it, because no doubt Paul is feeling the same way.

"Hey beautiful." I turned around to see a shirtless Paul. Did I mention how more amazing he looked without a shirt on? He had five billion abs, and his arms, don't get me started on his arms. I could go on all day describing how hot he was. I smiled at him throwing my arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. He responded by gripping his arms around my waist lifting me off the ground as he usually does, he swung be around in a slow circle, I laughed into his shoulder which caused him to laugh as well. Slowly he placed me back on the ground and gave me a light kiss on the forehead.

"I have something for you." He said with a smile. I looked at him confused, he wasn't holding anything? He turned me around so he was facing my back. I felt a small object being placed on my chest area, I looked down and saw a very familiar heart shaped necklace sitting perfectly as if I was born to wear it. I touched it softly with my hands as he tied it up at the back. Once he was done I turned around with a big smile on my face.

"Thank you" I whispered pulling him down into another passionate kiss, which got broken off by Jacob standing in my bedroom doorway. I frowned at him as I asked what the hell he wanted.

"I need your help, remember how you used to make those bracelets?" Jacob asked giving Paul a dirty look. I released my hold of Paul, nodding in agreement

"Well I need you to make one for me, I wanna give it to Bella as a graduation present. And I know its a while away, I just want to have to ready."

I really didn't want to have anything to do with Bella. She was a bitch, she was just leading Jacob on. Making him think she loves him, or she's gonna chose him. We all can see it, she is going to go with that pale ugly ass vampire, and Jacob will be broken again. And who's gonna have to put him back together? Me. "Sure, I'll start making it tonight" I told him, he was my best friend, I couldn't say no to him.

"And Emily said you have my suite for tomorrow here?"

"Oh yeah!" I walked over to my closet and pulled out his suite for the wedding. "Come by tomorrow and I'll fix your tie for you." I instructed, he nodded thanking me with a hug then left. My life was good, I had a amazing family which were coming home later on tonight, and a amazing best friend.

"Savannah?" Paul spoke

"Yeah?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked quickly while scratching the back of his neck. I walked over to him kissing him on the lips and throwing my arms around his neck. I rubbed the back of his neck while answering yes. I now had a amazing boyfriend too.


	14. THIRTEEN

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A BILLION YEARS! I went on holidays, then I came back and my laptop was broken, then we got it fixed, all the software was removed so I had to download everything over again. REALLY REALLY SORRY!**

It's said that you will always have that one boy in your life, you won't be able to forget about. The one that you will always love, whether you want to or not, the one that will hold a special place in your heart for the rest of your life. I never believed this, but then again I never believed I could call Paul Meraz my boyfriend in just three short weeks and that happened. Sometimes I think I'm just going to wake up one morning and this will all be a dream, not trying to sound cheesy, like it's so big dream come true. I'm just surprised that I let him back into my heart so fast, I thought I'd never forgive him, truth is, I kinda haven't. But I'm looking over what he did, it was a mistake. People make mistakes, I know I have. But right now, all that matters is us, and our lives. Whether we spend them together or not.

_**'A wedding is a door to happiness, when two decide to share their lives as one. Your marriage is an adventure bright and new, the pleasures and delights have just begun.' **_

Emily and Sam's day had finally arrived, the wedding would take place at the local church a few short minutes away from Emily and Sam's. Emily being Emily didn't want a big celebration, only close friends and family were invited, to the dismay of La Push, who had been waiting for the day the two tied the knot. The old ladies loved Sam, they knew Emily from the general store and thought it was so incredibly beautiful of Sam to still love Emily with the nasty scars on her face, of course know one beside the pack knew how she really got the scars. Everyone else just thought they were from a bear attack.

The bridesmaids included Kim, Leah and I, of course Leah wanted nothing to do with it. I felt her Leah, today was going to be tough, having the boy she planned on marrying, walk down the aisle with her cousin, watching them start the rest of their lives together. I don't think I would be able to do it, that's what I admire about Leah, she has such strength, more than I could ever have. If I were her, I'd spend today curled up in a ball crying. Emily and Sam's backyard was set up beautifully ready for the reception, there were tables dressed with white table covers and green bows on the ends of them. The chairs had big green bows on the back of them, matching the tables which had name tags written in Emily's beautiful running writing.

We had the fairy lights running anywhere we could manage to put them, we had the along the sides of the house, in trees, even some on the floor. There was also green and white lanterns hanging from the trees. The backyard looked amazing, it would look even better once it was dark and all the lights were on. I pulled my phone out looking at the time, it read four thirty. I cursed under my breath before running back into the house to see the girls fussing over Leah's hair and make up.

"There you are Savannah!" Kim exclaimed, "Come sit down, I'll do your hair and make up." I looked over at Leah who had burn marks on her neck from the straightener that was in Kim's hand.

"I'm just gonna get my dress on." I said noticing Kim, Leah, Daniella (Emily's sister) Katie (Emily's other sister) and Claire had their dresses on. I guessed Emily was in her room with Sue and her mother getting ready, I walked into my room locking my door behind me. I looked at myself in my mirror, deciding what I wanted to do with my hair. I had an hour to get ready before we all had to pile into Sue's car and leave for the church, quickly I took a shower, which ended up taking a lot longer than I thought it would. I can't shave my legs when I rush, I have four cuts to show for it. I wrapped my hair in a towel as I walked into my bedroom taking the dress out of its plastic slip. After blow drying my hair completely dry, I started on my make up, I decided to go light with a little bit of eye liner to bring out my eyes. I put some pink blush on my cheeks which really made them stand out against my tanned skin. My hair flowed around my shoulders in lose curls with bits pinned back with two silver clips.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror, my dress fitted perfectly. It was a light green colour, strapless and stopped just above knee length. It was tight fitting around the boob area and rib cage but then flowed out everywhere else. I grabbed the tiny silver purse all the bridesmaids have putting my cellphone and make up in it, I quickly applied a soft pink lip gloss then headed out the door to find everyone waiting outside.

"Took you long enough, now lets get this show on the road" Kim said with only excitement in her voice. Kim took weddings a little to seriously, her and Jared aren't even engaged yet she has already picked out what dress and the venue she is going to have for her special day. I swear if Jared doesn't purpose to her sometime this year, she'll tell him too.

"Savannah you look beautiful" Emily said with a bright smile on her face as we walked up to the entrance of the church.

"Not nearly as amazing as you look" I replied taking in the long white strapless gown she was wearing with such grace. She gave her usual warm smile before walking behind everyone in the line standing next to her dad who had such a look of pride written on his face as he looked at his youngest daughter. I could hear the soft sounds coming from the piano as the doors opened relieving a small group of about fifty people rise to their seats as Kim starting walking down the aisle. The church was decorated in flowers from head to toe, obviously Emily's idea since she has a little obsession with flowers. My turn quickly came as both Emily's sisters had gone, I took a deep breath as I grabbed the white roses from the table next to me and I began walking. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, so I focused my attention to the front of the church, I looked at Sam who looked as nervous as ever. I couldn't help but smile at him as he gave me a wink, I looked over at the long line of boys behind him. Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth, I looked at Paul who has wearing a big dopey grin as he watched me walk closer and closer. Jacob looked like he had seen a ghost, I quickly glanced behind me to see Leah walking, her eyes glued on Jacob.

My parents were in front row with the rest of our and Emily's family, looking extremely proud as Emily and Sam began to say their vows. I cannot get over at how handsome all the boys looked in their black tuxedo's, especially Paul. Emily's vows were beautiful, you could see she meant every single word by the way she was looking into Sam's eyes. Like he was the only person on the planet, Sam's were just as heart felt as Emily's until he made a little slip up.

"_When I first saw you, before I could even find the words to speak, you blew me away. Then when I finally got the courage to speak to you, you blew me again." Sam said looking deeply into Emily's eyes. I snorted out a laugh before getting elbowed in the ribs by Kim, I covered my mouth with flowers trying to keep my laughter within. I looked over at the boys who all wore clueless expressions, all except Quil, trust him to be the only one that got it. _

There was a massive drama with the reception, it started to pour down rain so we couldn't have the party at Emily's like we planned. Luckily before Kim started ripping her hair out, the minister offered a big white hall behind the church that is normally used for holding receptions. With a couple trips back and forth we managed to get all the decorations, food and drinks to the hall, it looked even better then it did back at Emily's. The balloons have covered this giant wooden dance floor, the tiles surrounding the dance floor were pearly white that glistened every time the lights shined down. Streamers were hanging from the door ways and windows with balloons attached to them, we quickly got the name cards on the tables and tied bows around the chairs with big green ribbon. The place looked beautiful.

But to my dismay, I was stuck at a table with Embry, Quil, Jacob, Kim, Jared and Paul. Which wasn't that bad, except all you could hear coming from Kim's mouth was how amazing her wedding is going to be, I can honestly say if she talks about her future wedding one more time, I will throw her off the nearest high building. I was sitting next to Paul who had his left resting on the back of my chair, we got a few strange looks by a number of people I've only seen one or twice, obviously they weren't expecting us to get back together. That's a small town for you, you can only talk to someone once, and they know your life story.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Paul whispered in my ear while the rest of the table was listening to Embry's theory on where your food actually goes once you eat it.

"Yes, that would be the fifth time I think?" I said jokingly.

"I just want you to know someone appreciates you."

I could feel my stomach grow butterflies, this boy has this amazing power over me. He makes me feel like I'm finally good enough, pretty enough. I haven't felt this way in such a long time, ironic enough, looking at Paul makes me forget about everything that happened. If I knew I'd feel this way, I wouldn't have been so guarded for such a long time. Finally the time for the toasts came around, Kim told a heartfelt one about growing up with Emily had been a blessing. Emily's sisters, how Sam completes her. Even Jared had something short to say, but the one thing Sam wanted from me today, was a speech. He said it would mean the world to him, so here I am. Standing in front of a small sea of people.

"I'm not a speech maker, I can never find the right words. So standing in front of you all, looking at how happy and in love my brother and his beautiful wife are, finding the words to describe the two of them, is harder then anything I've ever faced. So, I thought I'd share the story of the first time I ever heard the words 'Emily Young'." The crowd awed, my mother place a hand over her heart, and Emily smiled brightly, not hearing of the story before.

"I was fifteen at the time, Sam was at the young age of 17. He spent night after night, out with his friends, doing god knows what with god knows who. It was one hot, sunny afternoon, a very rare one indeed for La Push, when Sam came home, with one of the biggest smiles on his face, I was sitting on the balcony of our house, I heard Sam's rusty old truck pull up in the driveway, I was expecting to see him half asleep, hungover. But he wasn't, in fact, It was also the first ever time Sam skipped." Everyone laughed, Sam looked down embarrassed, but Emily placed her hand on his shoulder, wearing a smile that could turn the black sky, a new blue.

"_What the hell are you so happy about?" Savannah asked her older brother, confused to why he was so chirpy after being out all night with his friends._

"_I think I am in love little sister." Sam said whole heartedly, taking a seat on the porch next to her _

_Savannah looked to her brother, wearing a even more confused face. More confused then the one she wore only seconds ago._

"_Her name is Emily Young, she just moved here. Leah's cousin." Sam explained with a grin on his face._

"_And why are you in love with her?"_

"_Because. Even though she is painfully shy, she'll still talk to you like she's known you all her life. Her laugh is so quiet, but when you hear it, you laugh with her, cause its so beautiful. Emily smiles, the whole world with smile with her. She is the nicest, sweetest most beautiful girl I have ever met."_

_Savannah couldn't help but smile at her older brother. "You sir are in love."_

"Even though, he had only taken a couple of seconds to explain Emily to myself. I knew, that she was the girl, my brother would marry. Words cannot describe how happy I am that you settled for my brother." I said to Emily, earning a couple of laughs, even from Sam.

"Now the only thing you have to do, is go ahead and whip me up a niece or nephew!" I finished, smiling at the happy couple while the crowd was laughing and clapping.


	15. FOURTEEN

**Hey guys, Sorry this story hasn't been update since freaking last year. I've been going through some stuff that's really shaken me up & i've also had a major case of writers block. I'm happy to tell you that hopefully, I will have this story updated almost every day. I am really sorry for being so MIA, I hope you all understand and continue to support me with this story.**

I woke up feeling groggy and with a overly dry mouth. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before scratching my head, I could hear the hussel and bussel coming from the kitchen so I guessed everyone was awake. Finally, I managed to get out of my bed and walk down the small hallway into the kitchen were too see Emily running around piling more and more food onto everyone's plates.

"Savannah, we've got eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, cereal and pancakes." Emily said with a bright smile as she pulled me out a seat in the middle of Embry and Jared while pouring a glass of orange juice and handing it to me while I sat down. "But I'm guessing you want pancakes with honey yes?"

"Yes please." I said with a smile as she went into the fridge getting out the honey to put on my pancakes.

"Honey on pancakes?" Embry asked, his mouth full of everything he could fit in there.

I looked at him in disgusted as Emily sat the pancakes down on my plate, "Thank you"

The day went by slowly, I spent it by sitting outside on the white table reading every single magazine I could by at the store. Which, being the Reservation Gas Station, only had about three different magazines. I was bored out of my brain, I promised my parents after the sneaking off to go to a party ordeal I'd calm down and spend a few weekends at home. Little did I know how boring that would be, Emily is out grocery shopping and the boys are all out somewhere in the woods. Apparently, they picked up a very un-familiar, un-welcoming scent.

"You know, I never picked you for the type to sit outside and read all day long." I turned my head to the back door to see Leah walking out.

"Please tell me you came here to rescue me?" I said with a lot of hope in my eyes

"Actually yes, everyone decided to have very spontaneous afternoon tea thing at my house, it'll probably go till the night so I'd bring a jumper. " She shrugged taking a sip of my pink lemonade.

"Thank god, I am dying here." I said, pulling her into the house and down the hall into my bedroom

Leah just causally layed on my bed, flicking through the old magazines I had on my bedside table. I was walking in and out of the bathroom, trying on numerous different dresses, tops, shorts, you name it I was trying on. Finally I found this pretty pink, blue and yellow flower patterned dress which was tight all around the boob and waist area and flowed out nicely. I then walked into my room, taking my hair out of its bun then rummaging through container that held every single tube of lip gloss I owned to find the pale pink one I love so dearly. I could feel Leah watching me, not with a look of anger like she normally wears, but a look of sadness.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I began to brush my fingers through my black locks.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

I looked at her once more before finding a cream colour and my favourite pair of white flats with lace all around them. I sat next to Leah as I put my shoes on, she still looked like something was troubling her. I tried and tried to get her to tell me what was wrong but she wouldn't even give me a clue, so once I was ready we hopped in her car and drove to her house where everyone else was there already drinking and eating.

I said hello to everyone, got offered at least twenty different items of food by Emily and got hit on yet again by Quil. Its safe to say, everyone was being completely normal. That was until Jacob arrived within seconds after me, with a shorter, brown haired girl on his arm. I rolled my eyes as I watched her be hugged by Emily, and fussed over by Embry and Quil. I walked inside the Clearwater house making my way to the downstairs bathroom, I opened the door to find a tall, tan, black haired boy sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Hey you." I said with a smile

Paul looked up from his feet and gave me a smile that was for sure to big for his face, he walked over to me and wrapped his big, muscular arms around my waist. I rested my arms around his neck, taking in the amazing smell of his deodorant.

"Let's go outside, I bet your hungry." I said gabbing his hand and taking him outside. We walked outside to see Bella and Jake standing with Sam and Emily laughing and talking. It made me sick how welcoming they can be over her, Paul obviously knew how I was feeling as he gently kissed me on the side of my head before pulling in the opposite direction. I sat with him, Embry, Jared and Kim while the boys stuffed their faces with food.

"Stop staring." Embry said to me, face full of food.

I gave him a look of disgust before looking back and Bella and Jake only to realise they were walking over to us.

"Hey Savannah" Bella said quietly with a small smile.

I looked up to see her standing awfully close to Jake, obviously she hasn't given up on leading him on. I gave her a fake smile before taking a sip of Jared's water to keep me from saying something I really shouldn't. After everyone had eaten and all the dishes were in the kitchen ready to be washed, the boys and some of the elders decided a game of football was appropriate.

Kim, Emily and Leah even ended up playing, which left me with Mrs. Call, Mrs. Clearwater and Bella. Mrs. Call and Mrs. Clearwater were both busy talking about nothing else but school and whether Seth will be able to handle school with patrols and what not going on around him. Not that I wasn't interested in what was going on with Seth, I just thought it might be a lot more fun doing this dishes.

I was scrubbing the second plate out of the fifty I had stacked on the island bench ready to be washed when Bella walked in and asked if I needed any help.

"I'm fine thank you." I said, partly annoyed.

"Look Savannah, I understand you're Jake's best friend and you only have his best interests at heart but, I don't know why you hate me." She spoke, standing in the kitchen awkwardly.

"I don't hate you." I informed her.

"Then why do you always give me the cold shoulder?" She asked quietly.

At this point, I was kind of annoyed. I haven't even had a proper conversation with her and she's here telling me that I'm being a bitch to her. I dropped the plate I was washing in this dish water and turned around to face her.

"Because Jake was doing fine without you." I told her, "Everytime you come around, you leave him heart broken and I'm the one that has to pick up the pieces."

"Savan-"

"No. Don't play the 'I didn't know' card, it may work on yourself, but it will never work on me." I stated, throwing the tea towel to the side, "You don't understand the pain you cause every time you come here." I said shaking my head at her obliviousness. "You make him think he has a chance, but you know just as well as I do he doesn't. He never will, it's always going to Edward, yet you still play him. Whether it be you do in fact have feelings for him, or you just love the attention he gives you. " I stopped myself before I really started getting angry, just as Bella was about to respond Jacob himself walked through the kitchen and asked what was going on.

"Nothing" I mumbled under my breath as I grabbed my bag and keys off the kitchen bench, "I was just leaving."

**Eh, I didn't really know where to go with this chapter, I guess its cause I've given this story such a massive break. Hopefully I'll get back into it within days xD Reviews always keep me going!**


	16. FIFTEEN

**Thank you for my reviews! They definitely inspire me to keep writing more and more every day xD  
Sorry if Savannah's character comes off a bit strong, I Imagen her to be a kind hearted, but also incredibly strong girl and in some cases, she comes off a bit of a bitch. That's really not who she is, she's actually modelled after one of my best friends, who can be a bitch but only when necessary. **

The day after my confrontation with Bella I had to go to school, I was really dreading it. Not because of the whole Bella thing, which to me didn't even escalate into that big of a dilemma, it's just I wasn't really feeling like school today. It was freezing cold, and all I wanted to do was snuggle up in my blankets and watch a whole season of gossip girl over and over again. But Emily wouldn't allow that, Sam didn't really care whether I went to school or not, just as long as I didn't go running through forbidden forests setting fire to small animals. Which I've only done once, and in my defence I was three and it was Sam's idea in the first place.

"Why aren't you telling me what you and Bella were talking about?" I heard a musky voice behind me.

"Because it's neither your business or a big deal." I stated, grabbing my history book from my locker not bothering to turn around.

"Yes it is, she hasn't called me since then."

I turned around to look at him, "It's been a day, you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend so you don't have to talk to each other every single day." I said closing my locker.

"I talk to you every day." He stated

"Well that's different." I started to walk to history with Jacob by my side as per usual

"Well if you're not gonna tell me, I don't think we can be friends."

"Fine by me." I said shrugging my shoulders as I took a seat in one of the middle rows, not long before Jacob sat next to me, obliviously forgetting we weren't friends any more. I quietly laughed as he glared at me.

The day went by slowly, I had pretty horrible subjects and to top it off I had to stay back an extra two hours for cheer practise. Not that I didn't love it or anything, its just I was looking forward to going home and watching that season of gossip girl I have sitting on my night stand. Practise is pretty cool I suppose, a lot of teams actually stay back and practise all at the one time. There isn't many teams of course, only a basketball and a football, then the cheer squad cheers for both teams on there games, seeing as this school is pretty small. I walked out of the changing room's dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a small tank top, most girls had as little clothing on because we were practising out on the field where the football boys were also practising. I liked to ignore everyone and everything when I practise, it helps me release a lot of tension that way.

Anyway, once practise was over we all had a shower then got changed back into our usual clothes. I hopped in my car and drove home, well to Sam's house I guess. It doesn't quiet seem like home just yet, I walked through the door to smell Emily already cooking up a storm, and it was only just half past five. I gave her a smile as I headed to my room to put my bag and things away, before heading back out into the living room I got a call from my father,

"Hey papa." I said reaching into my bag and getting out the clothes I used for practise

"Hello sweetheart, are you busy?" He asked

"No, I just got home actually, what's up?"

"Well, your mother and I have been thinking and we thought it would be best if this weekend you came down to California to check everything out. We really want you to see the house, we could even look at the college just up the road." He said, "Only if you don't already have plans, or you want too."

I smiled at the thought of seeing my parents, even though it's only been three weeks since the wedding I still miss them like crazy. "Sure, i'd love that." I told my dad. I could hear my dad screaming to my mother that I said yes, I laughed at the sound of them two bickering happily about the things we were going to do while we were done there.

"Well, honey I'll let you go. I'll call later on during the week to make some plans. Be good and I love you."

"Love you too dad." I said before hanging up and throwing my phone back on my bed. I was actually really excited, the only place I've ever been to outside of La Push or Forks was Spain. I've never been anywhere near California and from what my mom has told me, it's amazing. I heard Emily call my name, which obliviously meant it was dinner, I walked out to see Sam, Embry, Seth and Quil sitting at the table ready to eat.

"Thanks Em." I said as she placed my plate in front of me. "Hey, um I was wondering if you could drive me to the airport this weekend." I asked Sam, picking at my food with my fork.

"Uh, yeah sure. Where are you going?" He asked, shovelling down food.

"I'm gonna so see mom and dad, they want me to see the house" I told him while taking a sip of my water. "As well as the college." I said quickly and quietly.

Sam stiffened and went silent, the whole table went silent actually. I guess none of them had thought of the fact that I am graduating this year, and unlike them, I want to go to college. Sam just simply nodded and started picking at his food as if his hunger had disappeared within seconds. I looked over at Emily who just gave me a warm smile and pointed at my food instructing me to continue eating.

After dinner was finished, the boys went out patrolling which meant Jared, Jacob, Leah and Paul would be here any minute ready to devour any food substance we had left in the house. I was helping Emily with the dishes as she set the table with food ready for them to burst through the door. Which they did in a matter of seconds, Jacob and Jared were pushing each other out of the way to see who would get into the kitchen first where as Paul crept in slowly moving towards the island bench were I was stacking the plates. He threw his arms tightly around my waist as he rested his head on my shoulder watching me put the plates together.

"Go eat." I told him, "I'm sure your starving." I said with a smile. Reluctantly he let go of me and moved towards the table and started eating.

"Where's Leah?" Emily asked as she filled the boys cups with soda

"She went home, she said she was really tired." Jacob told us. I looked over at Emily who tried to hide her disappointment with a smile. No matter how much she tried, Leah would never voluntary spend time with her. I felt for Emily, but I also understood where Leah was coming from, destiny or not, Leah loved Sam more then she loved anyone else. I tried my hardest to stay out of it though, I loved them both very much.

Once they were finished eating, we all helped Emily do to the dishes then Jacob and Jared left. Emily went to bed, so me and Paul decided we'd lay in my room and watch a movie, let's just say we didn't exactly watch the whole thing.

"Paul" I said with a giggle as a slightly pulled his head up from my neck, "I'm going to see my parents this weekend" I told him

"For how long?" He demanded

"Only this weekend" I said softly with a smile, "They just want me to see the house, and look at the college up there."

"I thought you weren't going to college." By now he was off me, sitting on the bed staring at me with a look of confusion and anger on his face.

"I haven't made up my mind yet, but if I do. I'll be coming straight back."

At this point, he was off the bed putting his shoes back on. "Still, you'll be gone for at least four years."

"We're talking about this like its happening right away." I said trying to calm him down as I put my hands on his shoulders making him turn around, "I'm just going to look. I'm not signing any papers yet." I told him.

He sighed loudly as he dug his head into the crook of my neck like he usually does, I ran my fingers through his hair lightly as I felt his strong hands wrap around my waist. We stayed like this for a while, just standing there completely at ease. Finally he lifted his head to softly kiss me, I melted in his arms as we kissed for longer, harder, faster. I felt his hands move to my ass as he lifted me up with ease, making our kiss a lot easier. I squealed as I noticed how high off the ground I was, I giggled as he grin widely at me before starting to kiss me all over again. I wrapped my legs around him as he kept his grip on me as if I was the lightest thing in the world, before I knew it he moved us both to the bed with him hovering on top of me. As we landed on the bed, I let out another laugh which made him stop kissing me and grin.

"What?" I asked quietly with a smile.

"Nothing," He said, pushing my hair out of my face, "You're just the most beautiful person, I've ever met."


	17. SIXTEEN

"So, how did you like it?" I turned around to see my mom walk out onto the balcony, sitting next to me on one of the cushioned deck chairs. The view from the house was beautiful, it was right on the beach so everyday you could see the amazing white sand and blue water from the kitchen and living room.

"It was amazing." I responded, "Everything is amazing, the house, the college."

"Your father really wants you to go to college up here you know, he had big plans for Sam. But we both knew that it wasn't going to happen." She said taking a sip of her lemonade she had made, "So really he just wants to see you be the best you can be. Even if that does mean leaving that small town to bigger and better things. That's all he's ever wanted for you both, just to have more opportunities then he had. "

I smiled lightly at my mom, "And I thank him for that, he has given me everything I could ever want growing up. But, I'm just not sure if I want to leave what I have right now." I sighed before continuing, "I miss you both, so incredibly much. But, know La Push. I've grown up there, I've grown up with the people in the town. If I come here, I'll be leaving that all behind."

My mom smiled, "We raised you well." She stated. "We aren't going to push you Savannah. We will support you no matter what you decision is you know that right?"

"Of course mom, I just don't wanna let papa down."

My mom moved off her seat to sit next to me in mine, resting her hand on my shoulder. "Honey you won't be, I don't think you realise how proud he is of you. You get incredible marks in school, your music is amazing, your so talented, you have a strong but good head on your shoulders and you've given the idea of imprinting a chance". She told me with a smile.

"But I can't help but think that when he and his work friends all talk about their families, and how their children went to fancy colleges, what is he gonna say about me?" I asked

My mom gave me a faint laugh, "Honey, his office is like a museum. Everything you've ever made him as a child is in there, nearly your whole baby album are in frames and every single time we have people over for dinner all he can talk about is how smart and beautiful his daughter is. He is already so proud of you, for the young lady you are becoming. He doesn't need a copy of diploma's or certificates to show how smart you are, all he needs is a photo of your beautiful smile and he is set of a whole ton of bragging rights."

I laughed lightly before taking a sip of lemonade as my mom spoke again, "Whatever your decision is, we are going to honour it, and support you. You can go to college whenever you want, heck your father went when he was 37! And I have I stepped one foot in a college? No."

"Thanks mama, but I still don't know what I'm gonna do"

My mom smiled at me once more before pulling me into a side hug, "Well, when you do want to make the decision, take us, Jacob, Paul and Sam out of the equation. Just do what you feel is best, and think to yourself 'where do I want to be in three years?'. Whatever, however you see yourself is the best decision to make."

It felt so good to be back in La Push, I had just finished up-packing my things. Even though I went just for the weekend, I still packed so much stuff. I arrived Monday lunch time, so the only person I've seen so far is Jared and Emily. But then again, I was only gone for the weekend so it's not like there needs to be any massive, running through fields of flowers, jumping into each others arms hello's going on. Emily has been sick apparently, she doesn't look that good either. She's basically been sleeping on the sofa for the whole weekend, only getting up to cook food when Sam wasn't around because Sam had made her rest. Luckily I came home today because Emily's sister needed her to watch Claire, and Emily being Emily agreed even though she looked like she was going to throw up any second.

"Okay, my number is on the fridge, same with Claire's mom, the doctor and 911." Emily said walking into the living room.

"Good thing you wrote 911 on there, I had no idea what the number was." I said sarcasticly as I bounced Claire lightly on my knee.

Emily completely ignored my comment, her eyes on Claire. "Maybe i'll just ring up and cancel"

"Emily, go to the doctors. Claire and I will be fine." I told her with a stern voice. She just nodded her head and said goodbye before leaving Claire and I alone in the house.

Claire climbed off my lap to play with some of her toys that were spread all over the living room floor, "Vanny." She said turning towards me, "Where's Qwuil?"

"He's at school," I said with a smile as I changed the channel to one where there was cartoons.

"When will hwe be back?" She asked, looking sad.

"Soon, I promise." I said before reaching down and tickling her, causing her to laugh loudly. "You hungry?" I asked, she simply nodded her head not taking her attention off her toys.

Claire was about three years old, and Emily gave me strict instructions that if I ever have to feed Claire, I had to start giving her solid foods as she was to old to still be given most of the tin food you see in the super markets. I cut up a apple in small bits and placed them in a plastic bowl, I put the bowl on the carpet next to Claire whom almost at all of the apple in the first minute. I was in the kitchen, washing some of the dishes when I felt two, hot arms snake around my waist pulling me closer. I smiled as I turned around to see Paul grinning at me, looking all cute and shit. He kissed me sweetly before giving me a bone crush hug, lifting me off the ground yet again. I'm aware it makes kissing a lot easier when were the same height, but I swear its becoming on of his favourite past times.

"I missed you." He said as he buried his head in my neck,

"I was gone for one weekend Paul" I reminded him.

I couldn't work out exactly what he said but it sounded like "I felt like a week to me."

Obviously sick of holding me, Paul carried me to the island bench were he sat me on it and pushed my leg apart so he could stand facing me.

"Only four weeks till your birthday" He said with a smile

I laughed "I know, I'm super excited."

"Me too." He said grinning widely again, "Only four weeks till your legal. Then I can do whatever I please with you."

This caused me to laugh loudly, "Only if I allow you too." I said leaning down to kiss him again.

"Well, when I make you my wife I wont have to ask for your permission." He stated, kissing my neck while his hands rested on my waist firmly.

"And who says I'll say 'I Do?"

"Please, you've been waiting to marry me since you were in ninth grade." He said with a laugh as he made his way over to Claire lifting her off the ground and throwing her lightly in the air. I hopped off the bench to watch him play with Claire, allowing her to jump all over him. I smiled at the thought of marrying Paul, I honestly didn't think it would be a bad idea at all.

**I thought you should get a little insight as to what Savannah is thinking about the move to California. I haven't even made up my mind whether or not she will move there, but the idea's open so we'll see what happens. Review Review Review!3 **


End file.
